


A Cat's Solitary

by alternative_ann



Series: Destined Sky & Guardians [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drama, Everyone wants Tsuna’s cuddles, Hermit Tsuna, Hibari Clan - Freeform, Hitman Hayato, Hitman Ryohei, Hitman Takeshi, Hurt/Comfort, Isolated Tsuna, Living on Ao Island, Older Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Possessive Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians, Regret, Sawada Tsunayoshi Is Not Vongola Decimo, The Hibari Clan is a Yakuza Family, Two Shot, Yakuza Heir Kyoya, Younger Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_ann/pseuds/alternative_ann
Summary: In a world where a sky user has fated guardians that were destined to harmonise with each other, Tsuna finds himself feeling rejected by his own fated guardians, unbeknownst that Tsuna had always looked after them and kept them warm and safe.And if they did not need him, Tsuna is willing to surrender himself to the freedom of solitary.After all, Tsuna knows that nobody needs a no good-especially a powerless sky in their lives.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation Guardians
Series: Destined Sky & Guardians [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093262
Comments: 27
Kudos: 260





	1. Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! Sorry if you guys were waiting for the next update of With of Namimori, but this one story idea has been bugging me non-stop, so I decided to write a one shot of it! Turns out, it might have to be a two shot, but once I'm done with this, I'll go back to writing the next chapter of WoN. It may look rushed, because I was kinda irritated that this idea was LONGGGGG, but FINALLY! the first chap is done! Hopefully, the two shot wouldn't be as long as this, but I doubt it'll be short.
> 
> I have a lot of one shots or stories coming soon, and because it takes a while to write them, please bear it with me! I'm trying my best!
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure I have made some typos as the story had been rushed, but I really needed to get the idea out of my head.

Tsuna did not know anything about flames, and when he had awoken them on accident at the age of 5, he felt strangely calm. This was during the time when his so-called father and an old man came to visit the Sawada residence, and whilst they were occupied with getting to know with Tsuna’s older siblings, they paid no mind to Tsuna who was playing outside.

The fluffy brunet, whilst in the state of calmness, had felt himself faintish, so he couldn’t hold out the pretty orange flame long enough as he fell into an unconscious state. Nana had been the one to see Tsuna knocked out, and with an oblivious mind, came to the conclusion where Tsuna wanted to take a nap.

After the incident, Tsuna had been attempting multiple tries to see the flame again, with some success. However, he had made sure no one-especially his so-called father and the old man as his intuition warns him-would witness his strange magic power. He did not want to be sent to a facility like in that one movie he saw due to his fire powers, so usually his practice were at night.

Tsuna’s intuition were also especially helpful in having a better control of using his flame, so by the time he was 7 he had mastered his flames. He had also made sure his flames would not spread out, as his intuition instructed it could get Tsuna killed.

* * *

When Reborn barged into his life, Tsuna thought his flames would be exposed. However, his intuition has yet to mention Reborn figuring anything out, so he was in relief.

He still felt sorry for his twin siblings, whom Reborn announced that Tsunoe would become the future decimo and Toyoko would become his advisor. After all, it is said that twins do better in work when they’re together.

Which, in Tsuna’s opinion is dumb.

Sure, both Tsunoe and Toyoko seem to enjoy the same hobby and activity like the twins they are, but Tsunoe is a boy and Toyoko is a girl. And although Tsuna did not like to stereotype people, Tsunoe and Toyoko does argue with each other about the dumbest things that makes Tsuna face-palm. Even though he was 10 years old, he still has common sense.

Anyway, Reborn’s presence definitely made everyone’s lives hectic, especially after seeing Tsunoe running with only his boxers and the same flame tsuna has on his forehead.

What. The. Fuck.

Tsuna knew that he may have not been the only one possessing flame powers but seeing it was normal for Reborn, his intuition had concluded that everyone has them, and a few selected people can awaken the flame.

And Tsuna was one of the few.

However, upon further explanation thanks to Reborn, it was apparent that these few selected people would be part of the mafia. Civilians who awaken them would then be forced to become part of the mafia. The thought of what the civilian had to go through drained the colors on Tsuna’s face.

But what can Tsuna do? The knowledge of flames is like knowing the existence of magic-people especially the government would use it to create so many wars.

And then, the topic about guardians and other flames came. Tsuna along with his siblings had to listen in one of Reborn’s lectures, and once Tsuna had processed the information, it clicked.

Tsuna had met his rain and sun when he was 6, and they were 9-the same age as his siblings were. Both were especially popular, with one being the baseball star and the other being a competitive boxer. When Tsuna had first laid eyes on them, he know in some way, that he and they were fated to meet. With the role of guardians, Tsuna now understood that they were his guardians.

But even after learning about guardians, the fluffy brunet’s hyper intuition continues to react negatively at the idea of telling his rain and sun that he was their sky. It’s like his intuition is saying they’d kill Tsuna, if he ever did tell them.

With great reluctance, Tsuna continues to listen to his intuition, not before he decides to give his rain and sun the warm feeling called home. They were destined to be his, and Tsuna wants to make sure early on that they have a sky who awaits them in a place called home.

Hibari Kyoya, demon prefect of Namimori whom Tsuna had heard about due to rumours saying he was from a mafia family (Tsuna’s intuition corrects it saying its actually a yakuza-) was the unexpected cloud guardian Tsuna had never thought he’d have. The prefect is known to literally beat the crap out of everyone being either late or breaking school rules, and he never bats on eye when he spills blood. The boy is bloodthirsty for sure, but Tsuna couldn’t help but understood why he was doing it in such a violent way. The prefect definitely looked after the delinquents and bullies in his own way, and always wants people to follow the morals of being human. Still, Kyoya might have gotten too obsessed and strict with it, but hey, at the end of the day, Tsuna knows Kyoya is doing what he can. In his own way.

And despite the demon prefect being in Middle school, Kyoya can still be seen patrolling around middle school and elementary school, with some members of the Discipline Committee following him behind.

Tsuna knew something inside him sang him in joy, as if the skylark and he were destined to meet.

However, his intuition had again advised Tsuna, stopping him from showing his flames or indicating that Tsuna knows him. The fluffy brunet couldn’t understand the reason why he was not allowed to say anything, and for once, went against his intuition to excitedly tell the demon prefect who he was.

Until, that is, after he saw the dangerous expression whilst he stared at the orange flame.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Something tells Tsuna that Kyoya did not like his brother. Especially the flame on his forehead.

It was then, that Tsuna had assumed Kyoya thought Tsunoe is his sky and was grimacing at the fact that he has been gifted such a dumb sky.

A throb of pain jolted through Tsuna at the assumption.

Lambo was next for Tsuna to meet. The twelve year old had been sent on an impossible mission to kill Reborn (which Tsuna silently seethed and cursed the Bovino famiglia because _how dare they send his lightning to be_ ** _killed_** -) and the fluffy brunet was not pleased when the hitman kicked his poor lightning.

It took all of Tsuna’s willpower to stop his flames from leaking out, and he had been the only one to comfort Lambo-who was depressed that he would never be able to fulfil the mission his father gave him-by secretly using his sky flames. Tsuna did think the the lightning would’ve been easy, but as it turns out, when Lambo saw Toyoko’s sky flames, he had been terrified.

‘A trauma.’ Tsuna deduced, anger vividly shown in his eyes. Although Lambo was 2 years ahead of him, Tsuna still wanted to protect him, protect him from whatever caused him to be that way.

Whoever had used sky flames to abuse _his lightning_ made Tsuna curse the person, as he tightens his grip on Lambo.

Also to Tsuna’s anguished pain, the bazooka that allows the person to switch places with their 10 years later self, 22 year old Lambo still did not show any hint that indicated he had become future Tsuna’s sky.

A throb hit Tsuna’s chest.

He hopes it doesn’t get any worse than this.

Meeting Hayato had been a surprise, but it had hurt Tsuna when he saw how the delinquent followed his brother like a lost puppy. Tsuna had again, assumed that Hayato had thought Tsunoe was his sky, and had seen how Hayato fiercely courted Tsunoe’s flames, until he saw the rejection.

His brother had rejected Hayato.

Tsuna seethed-his guardians-his destined family should never be treated as such. Although Tsuna was younger than any of his guardians, he had matured to a degree he could’ve been mistaken for a teen in a child’s body, and knows that a sky should never treat such a way to a potential guardian.

Then again, Tsuna felt happy as it meant Hayato remains free, and had decided to provide him the warm feeling of home, as a way to soothe Hayato’s nerves and essentially keep him safe and sound, just like he did for his rain, sun and cloud. And albeit seeing his guardians hanging around with Tsunoe and Toyoko-to the courtesy of Reborn-which deeply affect Tsuna, he continued to love them, and gave away longing eyes in hopes they’d notice their sky had been there for them since the beginning.

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, the guardians never planned to acknowledge any sky. They only went along with Reborn’s plans. For now.

Both Mukuro & Chrome had shocked Tsuna when he found out they were his mists, which is weird because if what Tsuna recalls, two destined mists should not be possible unless… Unless Mukuro is his actual guardian and had somehow managed to make Chrome his vessel, which does explain how two destined mists exists.

However, for some reason, the two once again stuck at Tsunoe’s side like he was their sky, and Tsuna had assumed Mukuro is smart enough to see it is actually him; Sawada Tsunayoshi to be their sky.

Did the existence of fated skies simply just a myth to them?

What is going on?

Regardless, Tsuna was still determined. Although he may be the youngest out of his guardians, he loves them and they were his, and he’s mature enough to do whatever he can to help them. With this in mind, he nods to himself, and treated his mists the same, sneakily providing the warm home they deserved to have.

Tsuna can wait.

He’s been patient ever since he manifested his flames.

* * *

When Tsuna had reached the age of 18, and his twin siblings reaching 21, Tsuna along with Nana had pretty much been forced to go live in the Vongola Headquarters, as he was the youngest sibling of the Decimo and the Decimo’s advisor, as well as a vulnerable sky user.

And because he is _‘vulnerable’_ sky, Tsuna was not allowed to participate in any of the ball or meeting held, and information about Tsunayoshi is only known inside Vongola and its allies. The fluffy brunet had asked if it would have been better if he was left back in Namimori, to which his asshole of a father and Timoteo replied no, as the mafia could target Tsuna.

Tsuna’s fated guardians had also decided to come, as they were a powerful batch of guardians that could beat the Varia-the most feared assassination group in the underworld. In the end, they never did became Tsunoe or Toyoko’s guardians, and they were strangely fine with it, as Tsuna had theorised they thought of one of the twin siblings being their sky. But strangely, they weren’t affected when the twins had found their own destined guardians-as if they never considered them to be their sky.

…Anyways, the guardians had pretty much secured a place in the underworld immediately-especially Kyoya as he was an heir to _THE_ Hibari Clan, and each and every sky mafiosos has been trying to court them, but failed miserably.

All in all, Tsuna was not happy about it. He hated _everything_.

And as time went by, the presence of Tsunayoshi gradually became non-existent, as if the youngest child of the Sawada never existed. It was then after Tsuna’s birth day where no one celebrated for him had made him consider sneaking away. Clearly, no one really acknowledged Tsuna’s presence except his fated guardians (which is to be expected as fated guardians will always know their destined sky’s presence-no matter how hard they try to shrink it-) and even his oblivious mother had gotten to a point she forgot she had a younger son.

Tsuna didn’t want to move away from Vongola HQ, as it was where his guardians were, and had only planned to go on a one week vacation, until he saw it.

It was during dinner, Tsuna was late for it due to him looking for a good vacation place he could go to. Hearing laughter with a playful atmosphere seeping through the door leading to the dining room, Tsuna peaked in, only to see his guardians enjoying themselves with his siblings and their guardians as well as their parents. They look to be having fun, even Kyoya was willing to stay in the crowded room.

It hurt.

The sight throbbed against his ribcage, and his mind is being tormented by the fact that his fated guardians _(mine mine_ ** _MINE_** _-)_ were enjoying _without him_. Tsuna tried, tried everything to make them look at his way, make them see beyond the illusion that Sawada Tsunoe is their destined sky, and that they were sticking around because of him even if Tsunoe had his own guardians.

Suddenly, with a numbing feeling as a thought crossed his mind, ‘What if they never needed a sky?’

Then, everything made sense.

They never viewed his sibling as their sky, but rather, someone who could help them find their destined sky.

Takeshi only saw Tsunoe as a good friend and someone he assumed had saw beneath his facade and saved his life during the suicide attempt. He stayed to return the debt, and also because it’s where his fellow guardians were all gathered.

Ryohei considered Tsunoe as a future brother-in-law, and was only looking out for his sister who was currently dating Tsunoe. And dating a mafioso would definitely put Kyoko in a dangerous situations, so with the strength of her brother and her lover combined, they’d be able to chase away anyone targeting her. He stayed for his sister and his fellow guardians, not for Tsunoe.

Hayato had stayed because he was desperate to find a place that accepts him and finally, Tsunoe accepted him, and as long as he keeps impressing the decimo, he would still have a place. Hayato was only looking for a place that will look past him being the son of a whore, and taking Reborn’s opportunity, he thought he’d be able to have a place in this cruel world. He stayed to fit in and be with his fellow guardians too.

Lambo also stayed, because he knew the Bovino family didn’t need him and Nana basically loved the boy like a mother should, so Tsunoe’s family was basically his current safe haven to recover from whatever trauma he had and grow. Plus, being with his fellow guardians was a bonus.

Chrome stayed as she didn’t have a place to return to. Although she follows Mukuro, she couldn’t exactly follow him 24/7, and staying with Kyoko and Tsuna’s guardians who were staying in the Vongola had also made her stay too.

Mukuro stuck around, but didn’t actually stay. The vongola to him is an advantage he can use to declare war on the underworld, so he only took the advantage for his evil plans.

Kyoya-as the heir to the Hibari clan, this was essentially to gain experience from learning about the mafia and Vongola. He never intended to actually come, but he used the advantage to have a better understanding about Italian mafia, and strengthen the clan with the knowledge. Kyoya would then leave after he obtains everything, and wouldn’t come back unless he seeks to make an alliance with Vongola. As a cloud, his fellow guardians to the same sky does not mean they should stick together, and even if he was somewhere far, their bond as guardians continues to remain.

Tsuna knew that his guardians had known each of them were destined guardians of the same sky, so they were comfortable with each other. Comfortable as in all of them had experienced the cruel side of a sky user in the past. They all had been victims to a tormentor who possessed sky flames _(flameslike_ ** _him_** _ohgod-)_. That skies would control them. And when they meet their destined sky, they plan to make their sky fall into discordance.

_They planned to make Tsuna go mad before they do._

Because they did not wish to be caged by the skies.

_They think being harmonised with a sky will restrict them for who they truly are and would cage them until the day they die._

It all made sense. If they thought Tsunoe is their destined sky, they would have caused Tsunoe’s flames to go mad and fall in the state of discordance. But they never did-even more so never batted an eye on Tsunoe’s flames courting them. Hayato is the one who _rejected the courting, not the other way round._ They stayed because they had nothing better to do, hadn’t met their destined sky and was comfortable with each other.

Tsuna laughs.

Here, the fluffy brunet felt pain at the thought of his guardians harmonising Tsunoe, even more so painful to see it actually happening in front of him. Tsuna thinks he’s selfish to feel relieved that they didn’t want to harmonise with his brother, even if they were also planning to make Tsuna fall in the state of discord if they knew. Still, to think they never desired a harmonising bond…

It still left a bitter taste in Tsuna’s mouth.

In the end of the day, now that Tsuna knew, he’ll stop trying. He’ll cease all the efforts and works he has done to get them to look at him, he’ll stop everything. If they wished to never meet their sky, then Tsuna will grant it.

Tsuna loves them, but is tired.

He’s tired of lying to himself, lying that they’ll eventually look at his way and accept him, when they never wanted it. He also does not want to have his flames discorded, so if their wish is to be as free like the wilderness, Tsuna will grant it.

This will be the final wish Tsuna grants them.

After that… Sawada Tsunayoshi will never appear again.

* * *

Kyoya was the first to find the strange warmth that helped him control his bloodlust and essentially his daily life gone. In fact, he felt free. _Too free_.

It was as if the warmth that had stayed with him throughout his childhood no longer existed, or had never existed in the first place. Like it was an illusion. Now, Kyoya didn’t feel anything, like everything has been _reverted back to normal_.

…Normal?

Kyoya frowned. What exactly is normal? Did it mean that the warmth had done something to him? Had controlled him? If that’s the case, the noiret felt glad ( _somethingiswrongwhatisgoingon—_ ), that he was finally himself again ( _wrongwrong_ ** _wrong_** _-_ ) and could peculiarly feel a huge amount of bloodlust within him rise.

Wait, bloodlust?

Why was he craving to spill blood when right now he’s currently sparring?

Whatever the case, due to the sudden urge of biting some people to death, Kyoya sets out to find more victims.

The next is Mukuro & Chrome, who were in the middle of a mission to infiltrate the Concetto Famiglia, rumoured to have been kidnapping women and forcing them in prostitution.

Both had went still when the warmth in their chest faded away, and they had felt they had gained freedom. One would have thought Mukuro can immediately deduce the warm feeling are sky flames, but no.

If there was one thing Mukuro refuses to believe, it was the idea that a sky had managed to wove its way to his heart.

So when Mukuro felt like he had more freedom than ever _(nothisis_ ** _notfreedom_** _-)_ , he indulged himself in torturing the Concetto Famiglia laughing at how miserable he put them in. As for Chrome, although she does not enjoy such violent scenes, she did feel a weight lift off her chest and decided to partake herself in the torture-something she never thought she’d ever do in her lifetime.

They didn’t notice they left the famiglia in a slaughtered state.

Surprisingly, Takeshi had felt something off when the warmth disappeared. He had known the warmth had kept him sane or somewhat, and he liked the warmth. It felt as if he is being loved. Loved by a mother.

But then it disappeared, leaving Takeshi to panic where it had gone. Even using his rain flames, he still could not locate the origin. He worried, and had hoped it would be back, would return to him so he did not need to feel _normal_.

To feel calm every time.

However, the calmness did alert him about the setup ambush, so it wasn’t so bad.

When Ryohei felt the warmth in him disappeared, he worried if his sun flames had vanished for a second. For some strange reasons that his head could never theorise, Ryohei had felt normal, and had gotten a strange burst of energy in his chest.

Like the ‘extreme!’ Boxer he is, Ryohei decided he needed an exercise to feel sore, just to prove he had pushed himself hard enough and shows he had gotten stronger.

Nodding to his plan, the tanned-male rushed off to do one final check with his sister, before leaving the Vongola Headquarters.

Lambo hadn’t felt any shifts or anything strange other than the warmth-which he assumed is his body heat-disappeared. It had been strange, but Lambo didn’t care about it, merrily making his way to the kitchen to grab some grape candies. Something as insignificant as a decreased body heat _(whatisgoingon?-)_ is the least concern of Lambo.

Although, the unexplainable ego boost does puzzle him.

Hayato didn’t actually feel anything was off after the warmth disappeared. In fact, he felt overjoyed that the strange and eery feeling of being loved _(lovedbyhismotherlovedbyasky-)_ was gone. Finally, he felt normal for once, and felt like he could fly free.

He especially felt pissed off for some reason as well.

But he concluded that the warm feeling had been some sort of seal, who had stopped him from becoming who he is and is why he’s feeling volatile than before. Whoever that is a sky user capable of doing such, Hayato swore he’d hunt them down and give them a good beating _(nonono_ ** _DON’T_** _-)_. He recognised after the vanished warmth that it had been a sky flame, and whoever managed to implant in him must’ve been skillful.

Feeling proud of himself, Hayato began making plans to improve his storm flame defence so that no sky user can ever manipulate him. He’s living a good life as an independent storm residing in the strongest famiglia, as well as having met his fellow guardians, and he does not want some manipulative **_(NO!-)_** sky to enter his space. Ever. **_Again._**

All in all, they thought it had been better than before. Until a month later.

* * *

* * *

Everything felt wrong.

With the strange warmth that had disappeared, it was as if Kyoya could do whatever he want, and that as a cloud-he is free. But that was what caused the wrongness. The skylark had noticed everything he did-from biting people to death and being asked about something unpleasant-he reacts violently without a second thought. Usually, when the warmth was still with him, the skylark would be more lenient in biting people just to send them to the hospital for injuries and large bruises, not actually putting them in a state where his victims could no longer stand, and would have _permanent trauma that had to be taken to an asylum_.

Kyoya knew everything had been off the moment he felt free. This feeling of ‘I can do whatever I want’ has gotten so out of control, he had even been willing to kill Kusakabe for trying to reason with him about a matter. At that point, Kyoya knew whatever he was doing was wrong.

Kyoya, as the heir of the Hibari Clan knew the existence of flames at an early age. He also knew that as a cloud, he had a destined sky waiting for him. But as a Hibari, Hibaris does not wait for his sky.

The noiret had known about how a sky treats their destined guardians as. Clouds were supposed to be free, but skies can restrict that, and he has seen such in the many meetings he was forced to attend. The cloud guardian-or pretty much each and every guardian had devised all his emotions, as if numbing himself like he had no hope of escaping his sky.

Kyoya did not want that.

In spite of the fact that he knew that a true sky is to maintain each flame guardians and essentially give them a place to call home, it is extremely rare to find one, and Kyoya isn’t arrogant enough to say his destined sky would be a true sky that would be unlike any other skies.

So the first time he received the warmth, he only thought it is the feeling of joy. But joy of what?

The skylark never knew the warmth’s purpose, but he did not panic, as he strangely enjoyed the company of it.

And then the warmth decides to leave him, leave _THE_ Hibari Kyoya and after that, everything had been in shambles.

At first, he theorised that the warm feeling in his chest had cursed him, but when he remembered his childhood days, he remembered he had also been the same as right now, but more lenient-until the warmth came.

The warm feeling, for some reason, had helped Kyoya in every dangerous situation and had acted up as some sort of power boost to allow him to surpass his limits and make great improvements in his fighting skills. The warmth had also made sure keep him safe, as if a barrier had been set up long ago, protecting the skylark from getting critically hurt.

It was then, Kyoya understood its purpose.

That warm feeling, had actually belonged to a sky. His Sky.

And his sky had never intended to chain him down or forced his cloud flames to harmonise with their sky flames, but rather keep Kyoya safe and sound, making sure the noiret did not go out of control.

Kyoya finally understood the purpose of his sky.

His sky, is the all-encompassing sky that kept each flame maintained and to not go out of control. These types of skies, unlike the ones Kyoya had seen-where those sky flame users only used their sky flames to control their guardians-is the real sky that never chains anyone, but rather give them a place they could call home and return to whenever they wish to.

And then the longing Kyoya had seen in the fluffy herbivore makes sense.

Sawada Tsunayoshi _knew_ Kyoya is his Cloud. He knew, the skylark is his fated guardian, and instead of courting the noiret right away, he took it slow, waiting for the cloud’s acknowledgement by giving him the warmth of a place called home; which is surprising since it was unheard that a sky user could do such a thing without harmonising first, and kept waiting for Kyoya to look at him.

Kyoya now knows that Tsuna was trying, kept clinging to a belief that he would someday turn to notice Tsuna is his sky, but never did.

And then Tsuna had opted and left. Somewhere no longer in Italy, no longer in Namimori as well, no longer did his trace of sky flames indicated where he left. That could only mean Tsuna had practiced and knew about flames at really young age, which he could be seen as a prodigy since most awaken their flames at 12 years old. Even Kyoya was arrogant enough to assume that awakening at the age of 10 is something no one could ever do.

Everything Tsuna had done-had done for him and his guardians-was gone.

Tsuna was tired of waiting. Was tired of lying to himself that Kyoya and his other fated guardians would seek him when they had made it clear they never desired their destined sky.

Suddenly, a pang of regret impacted Kyoya more than anything else.

Kyoya shot down Tsuna’s hope. And so did the others. Tsuna could no longer bear the pain, so he did the one thing he could; to disappear from their lives.

Clenching his fists, Kyoya seethed at the idea of his sky (y _ounever_ ** _acknowledged_** _himstopactinglikeyoudid_ -) running away from him. Tsuna is his to begin with, and the fact that Tsuna had set him free from the warmth he now craves will make him pay.

Kyoya was never one to forgive someone until they have been bitten to death. But for Tsunayoshi-for his sky… He’ll do anything to make it right.

And so, Kyoya pours all his resources to find Tsuna, and hopefully, mend their bond ( _therewasnobondtobeginwith-_ ) back as it was.

Chrome knew straight away something was very wrong, when she watches Mukuro on the side as he slaughters a bunch of mafia law breakers. Chrome had felt eerily calm, the feeling that your mind says everything is normal but your heart alarms that nothing was the same as before. It frightened Chrome at first, but she had dismissed it as being too guarded _(nonono_ ** _NO_** _-)_

However, looking at this slaughtering scene, Chrome hated how calm she felt. Although the people they were tasked to kill were the evil ones, they were still human. It made Chrome feel like a monster.

…A monster?

Chrome shivered, scared. What she was scared of she did not know. All she knew, was that this freedom had messed her and Mukuro-sama up. Chrome isn’t even sure if Mukuro-sama noticed the difference after the warmth had disappeared, but she needs this madness to stop.

When their reports were handed in, Chrome decided it was a good time to ask whilst they walked through the Vongola corridor.

“Mukuro-sama?” Chrome timidly asks. She shivered at his usual smile, something that indicated everything was so wrong.

“Yes, my dear Chrome?” The mist did not look at her, but she could tell he is listening.

“…What have we been doing?”

A pause. Mukuro’s steps had stopped, causing Chrome to lightly smash in with his back. The girl looked up, curious to see Mukuro who is not showing any visible emotion.

Then he smirks.

“What do you mean?” He turns to look at her, eyes devious as always but the smile strained.

“Mukuro-sama, something is wrong,” the girl tries, pausing to choose her words carefully, “this freedom we have… why is it that the freedom we desired is… Is slaughtering people?”

“Kufufufu~ Chrome, have you forgotten who we are? We’re-“

“That’s not what I mean!”

Silence.

Honestly, Mukuro knew what his little apprentice was talking about. However, he had avoided the topic, because he knew, something had been off the next day the warmth vanished.

“Mukuro-sama… please. Something is wrong. I don’t want this. I want the warm-“

“Do you know what you’re talking about?”

Chrome shutter her mouth. Her saviour’s eyes were shadowed, and a deep frown plastered his pale lips. However, Chrome didn’t want to stop.

“But Mukuro-sama this-“

“Stop.” He immediately ordered.

Frankly, after the whole mess after the vanishing warmth, Mukuro had been frustrated, angered and overall despaired. True, he desired this freedom, the type that he isn’t chained, but it had morphed him to become a monster, which Mukuro never wanted. He had even found himself disturbed that he had willingly thought of torturing the 8 year old child of the opposing famiglia, something he’d never do as it reminded him of his days in the Estraneo.

‘It’s about time we discussed about this,’ Mukuro thought.

Mukuro had theorised a bunch of what the warmth may have done to them, but eventually he gave in and acknowledged that the warmth had come from sky flames-specifically, his and Chrome’s sky. Which at first baffled him because sky users could never provide the warm sentiment until they harmonised with the guardian. And Mukuro made sure he hasn’t harmonised.

So how did the sky user do it?

At that moment, Mukuro understood that there was a possibility that someone he knew knew that Mukuro is the person’s destined mist guardian, and instead of courting for harmonisation, the person took it slow.

_He wanted to be acknowledged._

_He wanted to be seen._

Mukuro isn’t even sure if he should’ve been surprised that his sky had been Tsunayoshi the whole time. He had suspicions that did indicate the fluffy brunet to be his destined sky, but the said brunet never reacted to any of his mist flames, and he never showed any of his sky flames. He did display longing eyes towards Mukuro or Chrome, but the male mist always dismissed his eyes as something else. Mukuro deduced after Tsuna had first met him, he had immediately implanted the warmness in him, along with Chrome and that had been the reason why Tsuna never needed to react, _because they were already bonding without harmonisation_.

Suddenly, the male mist laughed, startling the girl who had been trying to get his attention for a while.

“Come, Chrome. We need to find a sky that caused all this.” He’s back with his smirk.

Mukuro detests how Tsunayoshi thought it would be a good idea to give him a home and then taking it away.

This is why he hated skies _(IneedaskyIneedasky_ ** _IneedTsuna_** _-)_ , hated seeing the children back in the Estraneo forced to harmonise with an adult man, before being forced to break the harmonisation. To this day, the male mist could still recall the tormenting screams as the children fell into discordance, and subsequently die.

The purposes of skies right now, is that they will only use their guardians and throw them away when the time has come.

In this case, Tsuna committed the same act _(Tsunawhereareyou-)_. But in the less harmful way.

And Mukuro hates being played around.

Takeshi has a hatred with the calm. No matter what situation he was in, or how many kills he had done, he is constantly calm. And he hates it how his eery calmness makes him unaffected at the slice and dice he does to a human corpse. He is practically assassinating them, but why does it feel like he’s murdering as if they are insignificant?

Since when did Takeshi thought he is arrogant?

Takeshi knew, that the warmth that once resided in his chest had always kept him safe, warm, and to know morals. And when the warmth had disappeared, when he felt _normal_ , Takeshi knew that the term _normal_ never existed. Whatever this freedom feeling is, the swordsman had been in the constant state of calmness, which he didn’t mind-until he went and completed a mission.

That is how he knew the warmth is the sole reason Takeshi had been able to be kept sane. He knew when he was a child, he had always felt a little off-an emotion most hitmen requires to not feel sympathy as they kill. He knew about his father’s outings when his mother was still alive, and had even witnessed Tsuyoshi coming back with a blood-soaked shirt and a dirty sword next to him.

His father was an assassin, and he was born to be an assassin.

Takeshi had thought his dull emotions and act is what he needed to constantly do in his life-until the warmth came. A warm, fuzzy feeling that tells the swordsman he’s at home, and that he could be himself. Takeshi never expected himself to feel a variety of emotions, from sadness to happiness, he especially loved it when he feels he’s being loved.

Until it disappeared.

Takeshi panicked, full panic hit him like a meteor, and he desperately tried using his own rain flames to find the warmth residing in him. Although the warm flame came from a mysterious origin, Takeshi still needed it, because it allowed him to feel loved by it. The swordsman wanted the constant love.

When panicking didn’t help, Takeshi tried waiting for it to return, and when a month had passed, he tried thinking of all the possibilities of what he should do to get it back. He remembered the a certain story his father had told him about, when the retired assassin had met his destined sky, only to be chained and used to serve the purpose of the rain guardian. Takeshi could recall the dark eyes of his pops, and how he seethed his sky because he had been chained. His father’s sky had backstabbed his father’s wishes. And the retired assassin never wanted Takeshi-his son to go through of the experience he had. Takeshi had also worried if he’d also have one as such, because from what he has seen until now, no sky is the accepting that is supposed to maintain each flame and provide them a home.

…home?

It clicked.

The warmth in him, the feeling of being loved, it was from a _sky_.

_His sky._

His sky had been next to him, had longed him, had waited to be acknowledged and all Takeshi did was dismissed his sky’s eyes? Tsuna’s eyes?

Takeshi isn’t stupid. Sure, he has a happy-go-lucky attitude, but he still remained sharp and vigilant. Nothing can escape the eyes of a natural born hitman and Tsunayoshi made it so obvious with his eyes, but then Takeshi had to dismiss them _and witnessed the_ ** _sad look in his sky’s eye_** _-_

The swordsman is mortified.

Tsunayoshi left, because he’s tired of waiting, tired of seeing his rain with someone else other than him, tired of Takeshi assuming Tsunoe is the reason he managed to _survive the fallofsuicide-_

When Tsuna had been there with him all along.

Gripping the hilt of his sword, his eyes darkened at the thought of losing his sky _(youdidn’twantasky-)_. Takeshi admits its his stupidity for not realising the warmth sooner and making connections with Tsuna but he promises _(don’tpromiseyou_ ** _liar_** _-)_ he’ll have his sky back. He needs his sky _(YOUWANTEDTO_ ** _KILLHIM_** _-)_ and he’ll do as much as he can.

But first, he needs to get off the radar of Vongola and his fellow guardians’ watch.

Similar to Takeshi (in a way), Ryohei did actually appreciate the warmth in him. He had guessed that it had been his cheerful personality and sun flame combined with each other, that made him feel so… full. Happy

But then when the warmth did the disappearing act, Ryohei-went in panic mode. Sure, he felt normal-as if this is what he is supposed to be feeling, but he really loved the warmth’s company, because it had kept him safe and sound, and especially helped him when he first killed a man aiming at Lambo. However, after he had gotten over his panicked state and convinced of what he theorised, Ryohei remained cheerful and he had been constantly energetic.

And he continued to be cheerful, ignoring that he had grown to be too… extremely… cheerful…

That led him to cheerfully smile as he punched an assassin’s head that had _literally_ their brains splattered everywhere.

If that wasn’t horrifying enough,Ryohei did punched a man in the gut, where he could vividly see the intestines and stomach acid pouring out of the man’s body, and they were _twitching_. And he had a fucking smile on his face as he looked down at the body.

That strange behaviour, it was pretty obvious to Ryohei that he needed to go to a therapist or something.

No one, especially a civilian-born such as him would enjoy the sight or even smile at it.

So he went to consult someone about it, going straight to Tsunoe and asked what could be wrong with him.

All he said, was raise and eyebrow and state that Ryohei is a boxer hitman with extreme strength, so it was bound to happen. He reassured him, and then went his way, leaving Ryohei alone in the living room.

_The fuck?_

That is all Tsunoe had to say? The two were literally civilian born, how can Tsunoe just _ACCEPT-_

Screw it. Reborn must have made Tsunoe lose his faith in humanity and turn into a monster, which is literally the opposite of the expectations they wanted Tsunoe to do for Vongola. Sure, kills and hits is needed to kill the evil, but seriously, no one should be that calm about a person’s death. If Tsunoe feels so calm in killing someone, it pretty much tells Ryohei how far he’s willing to kill.

Ryohei, with his punch would either knock him out or kill him as his organs were rearranged or stabbed by the ribs. His punch was never meant to spill out guts and organs.

And another disturbing fact that when Ryohei is supposed to feel disturb he would in reality feel calm, even now. As if the kill never affected him. As if he can live how he wants, kill anyone who gets in his way…

Ryohei concludes he’s messed up. And whatever that warmth was, it definitely did NOT come from his flames or cheerful personality, but rather someone else. At first, he had thought of it being possibly due to his workouts that pushes him to the limits, but when that did not work to bring back the warmth, he suddenly thought of sky flames. Remembering what their purpose is, Ryohei was both furious and doubtful about it.

Furious, as in he recalled a memory that made him fear the sky flames, at first. It had been when he was young, maybe 5 or 6 in his running laps around Namimori when in the corner of his eye he sees an orange flame. Alarmed that a fire may have broken out, he recklessly went towards to it, only to discover a man with orange flames torturing another man, who seems to be defending himself with a yellow flame. But the yellow flame had lost, and had been repeated punch, gagged, cut down by the other that made Ryohei gag.

The yellow flame is somewhat similar to him. It made Ryohei wanting to vomit.

Even in his missions, he would see how some sky users treat badly of their guardians, that had further reinforced Ryohei and the other guardians’ minds they needed to stop a bond forming with their destined sky. Because no sky will ever be the sky that should give them a home.

_There is no such thing as a sky who will love them for who they are._

Until now. Because no sky should be able to do such a thing to people they have yet to harmonise with. But thinking back, could it be possible if the sky flame belonged to his destined sky?

And his destined sky had known him and the guardians and were with them the whole time, unbeknownst to them?

Who? _…Tsuna?_

Ryohei isn’t dense or a meathead. Growing and improving himself in the mafia, he knows when to get serious and how to observe. Tsunayoshi-although deemed to have no flames awoken had constantly watched Ryohei and the other guardians, longing for their attention.

Attention of what? Ryohei didn’t know. He even confronted the fluffy brunet if he needed something _(_ ** _I_** _wantyouI_ ** _want_** _youIwant_ ** _YOU_** _-)_ , which the boy replied with a small self-deprecating laugh, and said it was nothing _(noticemenoticeme-)_. Strange, but the tanned-male did not pressure him. He walked away, feeling eyes on his back _(COMEBACK-)_.

It isn’t impossible for Tsuna to have sky flames. Both Tsunoe & Toyoko have, so it does increase the chance of Tsuna also having it as well. And if he did, the fact that the warmth is his sky flame may explain why touching the brunet did not give any sort of reaction as they were bonding. Ryohei didn’t want to think too deeply and calculate the equations like the rest, however, he still needed to confront the fluffy brunet about it. Tsuna disappearing from the mansion at the same time the warmth vanished had further supported the idea that Tsuna is possibly his sky.

And hearing his own guardians outright degrade him as a sky had definitely caused him enough pain _(ittormentedhimyouIDIOT-)_ to disappear. Ryohei isn’t sure if he was ready to confront him, and even if the fluffy brunet confirms it, what next?

The tanned-male needs to prepare a speech when he gets a hold of the location of his sky.

Lambo hates being ordered around. And that was a new fact to Lambo himself.

Ever since the cozy warmth in his chest disappeared, Lambo had been seeking heaters or wrapping blankets around himself more often. They kept him warm, but eventually he’d feel so hot in them, he’d shed sweat that became uncomfy.

Lambo didn’t know why the warmth and the feeling of being loved by a mother had disappeared. Had it been due to him killing rivals and enemies? Stealing candies in a candy shop?

Sure, Lambo felt normal and all, but he likes to feel loved. The warmth gave him exactly that, and without it, he felt like he wasn’t special, or is receiving enough attention.

And not enough attention may have led him to have a habit of strangling those who gets in his way.

The first time he did it, he kowtowed to the person he strangled, apologised profusely and began spouting nonsense. The victim-a maid of the Vongola HQ-did reassure him he did not apply too much pressure, but did remain scarred. Lambo was then lectured by Tsunoe, Toyota, their guardians and even his fellow guardians, and all Lambo could say was that he felt so irritated and angry he needed to strangle someone.

His fellow guardians had somehow understood his words, but not the rest.

In the end, Lambo had not been permitted to enter the kitchen for a week and is grounded in his room for a day… which then led to a mess of Lambo throwing fits and going rather insane, jumping out of the window from the 3rd floor and attacking Reborn when he spotted him.

He got knocked out and beaten to the pulp.

All in all, that day was the worst. Whatever that warmth did, it had definitely left some sort of side effect behind. Lambo had thought drugs would help-to make him feel high and all, but it failed. He nearly had an overdose. His fellow guardians were really worried of him, and the worry ached his heart, leading him to permanently stop doing drugs and seeking the warmth he wanted back.

All he could do for now, was to deal with his new insanity.

When a month passed, Lambo had overheard of Fuuta and I-pin talking about Sky flames. Lambo-with his new temper-had burst in to the room they were in, until he had to forcefully calm himself and take a seat on the armchair opposite of the couch the two sat. Hands to his face, the curly boy couldn’t help but release a huge sigh, remembering his days at the Bovino famiglia.

It had been when he was 5 years old, when his father-a sky flamed user as the boss of the Bovino famiglia-was in a really bad mood, and he had accidentally broke a vase from throwing his plane toy in the hall. Lambo vaguely remembered what his father had done, but he did remember having felt the sky flames scorching his skin, leaving some permanent scars at the right hip continuing to haunt him. Lambo would always cover them with bandages, although the experience was from he was 5, he could still taste the sky flame scorching his skin.

The topic of the possible chance that a sky flamed user is the one who gave Lambo the warmth is something he continues to deny. Lambo-along with the other guardians-have long since lost hope of believing their sky would be the sky that would love them. They were being realistic, and since they have yet to see one sky treating their guardians with kindness-sans Tsunoe & Toyoko but they were still ordering their guardians to an extent-, the idea of a loving sky existing was a literal minus zero percent.

Lambo doesn’t like false hopes.

But still, when he hears Fuuta’s ranks of Sawada Tsunayoshi having sky flames, and then recalls the love-filled expression _(_ ** _I_** _loveyouI_ ** _love_** _youIlove_ ** _youmylightning-_** _)_ the boy directed to him, it felt like Tsuna may have been his destined sky. Despite the fluffy brunet being younger, he’d give the gaze of a mother to him, which would startle Lambo whenever he looks at those eyes-those naive but mature honey brown eyes Lambo had a habit of looking at.

And when he recalled the sorrowful eyes before the fluffy brunet vanished at the same time the warmth did, it somehow made sense that Tsuna is his sky.

_A sky who loved him._

Lambo felt like an asshole. If what he theorises is true, then pretty much he and the rest fucked up big time _(yourignorancehurts-)_. But he isn’t going to give up. Lambo may have ignored the multiple signs, but he wasn’t the only one. He admits he did hurt his sky, but being born in the mafia, Lambo is selfish _(selfishselfishSELFISH-)_ and with an actual proper sky that will actually give Lambo-give them a home, there was no way in hell that they were going to let it go until they get it.

As said before, the curly boy loves attention. He wants the attention of his sky, the sky that would direct that love-filled gaze to him and him only _(noloveforyou-youMONSTER-)_. Now, what Lambo needs is to use Fuuta for his powers to find his little sky.

Hayato’s calculation is wrong. A result he never expected.

The ex-delinquent had never once doubted any of his calculations, as he’s usually correct, but this was a first. His whole theory of the sky attempting to court him or control him by slithering their sky flames into his chest was all wrong. The silveret was bothered, but he wasn’t going to just give up.

The past month had been messed up for him, and he especially knew it had affected his fellow guardians as well.

Honestly, Hayato is regretting he had ever cheered that the warmth that once resided in him is gone. He would never admit it, but he had come to understand the warmth’s purpose more clearly, and the reality of its purpose to maintain Hayato from going insane due to his short tempered nature had slapped him in the face so hard, he had locked himself in his room and did so many calculations just to distract himself from admitting it is the truth and he was wrong the whole time.

When that didn’t work, he tried to pile himself from missions to missions, until he notices how the vanished warmth affected his fellow guardians.

They were in a mess.

They were dangerous.

Even Hayato knows how critical the situation is. How Kyoya reacts so badly at anyone-even Kusakabe-who kindly asks him to look for another way or convince him about certain issues, and then gets a fucking tonfa in their face and a few broken bones. If he gets insulted, his victims pretty much goes into an asylum or have permanent trauma.

And then comes Mukuro with Chrome-who wasn’t as affected as the rest in Hayato’s opinion-who’d slaughter people and leave the mess everywhere, holding no mercy and proceeds to mutilate every victim. He even confessed he felt he was willing to torture a **_goddamn child_** -which he swore to never do. As for Chrome, she also has a case of holding no sympathy of those she considers a rival or enemy, and would never stop anyone-especially Mukuro-from massacring, not feeling disturbed whatsoever.

And Takeshi-Hayato had to admit, he was fucked up too. Despite being calm, he was too quiet and too watchful, using his hitman instinct 24/7, it really did freak him and the others. Hayato is also pretty sure the swordsman is aware of it, and had been going out more often, likely to search for the guy who filled their chests with warmth.

Ryohei was… normal at first. But when he came back from a mission with his target’s blood everywhere on him, also carrying a fucking piece of organ with a discompose cheerful smile plastered on his face, it scared everyone. Tsunoe also couldn’t look at Ryohei in the face for 3 weeks, which just shows how bad he caused everyone around him. Ryohei also seemed to be too high… like on constant drugs. All in all, he was too energetic and would smash people till their organs spill, making everyone doubt he was a civilian-born.

Lambo, he threw constant fits more often, would strangle anyone stopping or getting in his way-even a maid when she said the kitchen is available-and he had a really dark contrasting personality than his lazy self from before.

As for himself, Hayato had noticed his short-temper had gotten even shorter, and he’d find himself actually going for the kill to kill anyone standing his way or being disrespectful. He even remembered the one time he destroyed a famiglia all by himself, just because they had injured Tsunoe and his fellow guardians. He never told Tsunoe it had been him all along.

It sucked.

Scratch that, it pissed Hayato so much so, he had decided to blow up the Vongola HQ until common sense slapped him to get him out of his madness. Calculations don’t work, equations don’t help and the other guardians are already in action to find the sky who did all this.

You would’ve believed Hayato is the first to find who is his sky, but in actuality, due to Hayato’s indefinite denial of believing the warmth came from his destined sky trying to give him a home is really what got him to be the last to figure it out. Who could blame him?

Although Hayato did not have the worst experience with a sky flamed user, he has seen so many abuse inflicted on guardians by the sky user, and seeing those scorched marks on them made Hayato think twice before meeting his destined sky. The silveret caught on that sky flamed users who are supposed to provide the guardians homes are extremely rare, and he and the other guardians have pretty much agreed that their sky isn’t special or anything, and would turn out to be the same, until the warmth extraction happened.

When Hayato did figure it out who the sky flame-and destined sky of his is, he was beyond pissed.

His sky was literally beside him, giving him comfort in his worst days, providing him a good night sleep because he was unable to, and even fucking cooked a delicious meal for him. Tsunayoshi, the adorable brunet said to have yet to awoken flames is _his sky_.

And he knew Hayato had been his guardian since the day they met—what other reason could there be for Tsuna to give Hayato a feeling of home without harmonisation!?

And the fact that he was the last to finally give in and figure out Tsuna is their sky, he got pretty mad at the rest. However, seeing as the other guardians were trying to find Tsunayoshi in secret without the rest knowing, Hayato could only snort and accept it as a challenge on who could find Tsuna first.

Sure, Hayato didn’t have the close relationship with his sky _(you_ ** _never_** _hadarelationship-),_ but the silveret is willing to mend their now broken relationship caused by him and the others _(_ ** _CAUSEDBYEVERYONE_** _-)_. It had been Hayato’s dream to meet his destined sky to be kind like Tsuna, and although he didn’t make the best first impression to a kind sky such as Tsuna, the fluffy brunet still accepted his flaws and stayed by his side. Tsunayoshi kept loving him, until his fragile heart shattered and left them all to give them what they wanted; _a life without their sky_.

The silveret didn’t even realise he was clenching his fists tight enough to draw blood.

Hayato isn’t sure if Tsuna would accept any form of apology-or if he’d still be willing to give him another chance.

But Hayato wants to be by Tsuna’s side.

Even if it meant he has to use force.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've found him. How does Tsuna react?

####  5 Months Later

Tsuna has decided to settle on Ao island, or the island known as the cat island in Ozu. It was pretty far from Namimori, and because it is an island, no one would really want to come to a deserted island with the population of 7 (Tsuna included) which makes it a bonus incase someone wants to find him.

Tsuna is also the youngest to live on the island, and although he initially had received some doubts from the people because of it, the fluffy brunet is stubborn, so all they could do was shake their heads and let the fluffy brunet do what he wants to do.

And with the cats lingering everywhere, Tsuna had never felt as lonely as he did back in Namimori or Italy. He had even taken one particular liking to this one orange kitten which he named it Natsu. Honestly, it reminded Tsuna of a lion cub, which reminds him of his father’s status as the young lion and Tsunoe’s status as the Fierce Lion whenever he gets angry. Although Tsuna didn’t like to be reminded of his family members, the little kitten reminded him of himself-that he had been part of a powerful family but is weak and left growing up without care-not even his guardians’ care. Sure they may notice his presence and greet him, but that’s about it. They never comfort him or reassure him or anything, and it really did hurt Tsuna to make him endure all of the pain.

The kitten was just that. No one to turn to, Tsuna didn’t want him to go through his pain. And although Tsuna is not the mommy cat or a cat, the fluffy brunet could only hope that his presence is enough to reassure the frail kitten.

And strange but happily enough, the kitten-now a pre-teen and Tsuna had gotten along so quick, becoming best friends in an instant. Natsu had even been willing to help him out by patrolling with him on the island, and kept him accompany at all costs. It truly is a heartwarming sight, and even though a cat’s presence can never be compared to a guardian’s present, Tsuna’s just glad to have someone to rely on, even if the referred person is a cat.

Tsuna was free, and he could use his freedom for being with Natsu and bathe in the warm solitary on the island. In addition, the neighbours were also very welcoming despite their confusion as to why a boy such as Tsuna would settle on an island nobody would ever live in. But nobody questioned him, and everything was going well.

Ever since he had left the Vongola Headquarters, he had cut all contacts with everyone, destroyed his phone and any evidence of him even existing in that lonesome mansion. Although he had doubts he could have fooled Reborn, his intuition has yet to say anything about the matter, so he was pretty much free. Despite he loved his mother and his older siblings, he knew deep in their hearts, they did not need him in their lives, as they were safe and sound by themselves. They’re also surrounded by many of their guardians slash friends who they consider as family, so really, Tsuna could safely say he’s not needed.

Though it does feeling a little heartbreaking when he thinks about it.

‘No!’ Mentally shouting at himself, Tsuna slaps both his cheeks and forcefully focuses on watering his plants. Because the Ao Island attracts tourism by the huge amount of cats living on the island, Tsuna had easily gotten the job of being the caretaker of the cats-essentially feeding them and giving them basic checkups to make sure they did not get any infectious disease. Despite not being a vet doctor or have any prior knowledge, Tsuna relies heavily on the internet about it, and can only hope the small herbal remedy he makes would work. Some have no effects, some failed resulting the cats’ health deteriorating, but mostly it had been successful.

All in all, Tsuna finds himself living in a good life, and he never regretted his choice even if it wounded his heart in leaving his destined guardians behind. The fluffy brunet still has that obsessive streak of making sure his destined guardians are safe-wanting to reach to their flames and marking them without harmonisation to make sure no one _(mineminemine_ ** _MINE_** _-)_ will ever lay hand on their given freedom.

Smacking his right cheek once more, Tsuna finishes watering his plants and starts off his day with a hot cup of matcha green tea and a leftover Thai basil chicken served with Japanese rice. The fluffy brunet had been wanting to try out some new dishes, and seeing how mouth watering the Thai dish is, Tsuna had decided to try out the recipe and he loved the food. Albeit it is spicy than Tsuna had intended, it still tasted great overall.

Cleaning up his dish, Tsuna ventures out with a small old satchel bag, and greets the six neighbours who all lived near each other. Natsu had jumped on the fluffy brunet’s shoulder before he exited the house, and the two made their way to feed the cats their huge breakfast.

After that, the duo of human and cat went ahead to explore the outskirts of the small town, walking along the path towards the cat shrine and basically enjoying each other’s company.

It was a routine they liked—thanks to their says consisting mainly of free times with no work to do. Although tsuna could have done some experiments with herbal remedies for cat illnesses, he felt a little lazy, and strangely his intuition had been reacting all day, which unnerved him. Something with his inuition reacting but refusing to hint of what it is reacting to always tend to be bad news for Tsuna, especially as it usually does it when it was related to the fluffy brunet’s destined guardians.

But by swear to god-if that really was the case, Tsuna would rather pack up and leave straight away for a new island, or maybe earn enough money to get a private island and live on it even if it meant no electricity. But with Tsuna’s remaining naiveness in him, the fluffy brunet doubts his guardians has yet to have a clue or are searching for him, which meant Tsuna going against his intuition.

…Until he regrets it when he returns back from his leisure stroll with Natsu, spotting a very familiar raven-haired man whose skin was paler than Tsuna had remembered and lifeless steel-blue eyes with dark eye bags underneath it scanning his house.

What the fuck was his destined cloud, the kumicho of the Hibari Clan, _THE_ Hibari Kyoya doing here!?

Tsuna, who hid himself as fast as he could once he spotted the familiar man is hyperventilating, and Natsu, who saw his owner’s distress could do little and proceeded to give small licks on the fluffy brunet’s face, as if reassuring him. The boy is not prepared to see or even meet his cloud, let alone expected the aloof crowd-hating man to ever search for him when he never noticed the hints Tsuna gave him.

Tsuna is not prepared to even look at him.

But now that Tsuna had freed Kyoya from warmth he had implanted into the cloud, and they were quite in close proximity, their flames reacted.

And in an instant, Tsuna, who had been hiding behind the wall where his house was located, is yanked by his wrist and forcefully had his chocolate doe eyes meet the cold steel-blue eyes of his cloud, who bizarrely enough after seeing Tsuna had forcefully pushed his cloud flames into mixing and intertwining with Tsuna’s sky flames, earning a small little gasp from the fluffy brunet.

Their flames were instantly bonding, and in an instant, accepted by both parties- ** _harmonised_**.

The sensation of feeling his cloud's pain and loneliness switching to happiness is something Tsuna had always wanted, but had given up when he had decided to run away. To think it is happening right now, Tsuna felt joy-until he remembers his current situation and tries to forcefully yank out his wrist from Kyoya’s iron grip.

The more he struggles, the tighter the grip.

“L-Let go!” Tsuna cries, desperately using his other hands to claw Kyoya’s hand away from his wrist until it was grabbed.

“Sky,” hearing his cloud’s growling voice, Tsuna froze, staring into the Noiret’s pupils that turned to slits with possessiveness in it, “My sky.”

“Hibari-san, no-“ the fluffy brunet was about to argue again, until he felt himself lifted off the ground, with Natsu-that once perched on his shoulder-trying to claw at Kyoya’s legs but is unsuccessful. The noiret had walked towards his sky’s house, taking out the house key in Tsuna’s bag and entered unannounced. Needless to say, Tsuna was still shocked at the sudden predicament of being carried as a bride before dropped unto the couch where Kyoya then jerks his yukata and bites between his neck and shoulder.

“Argh-!” Tsuna cries, trying his best to get the older male off of him, but failing miserably. In terms of strength, Kyoya has the upper hand, and is considered to be one of the most powerful cloud user besides Skull, but in terms of how powerful their flames are, Tsuna wins. And so, using his sky flames, Tsuna manages to push his cloud away from him, touching the stinger area where Kyoya had previous bitten and could literally smell iron from it.

His blood.

‘But now’s not the time to worry about that-!’ Tsuna thought, before scurrying off the couch when he sees the incoming Kyoya about to grab him again.

“Hibari-san—stop!” His desperate pleas went unheard, and as the noiret continues to try and grab the fluffy brunet, Natsu comes in and launches himself onto Kyoya’s chest in an attempt to push him away. Needless to say, it did not affect the cloud much, and with Tsuna worrying over Natsu-who had just been thrown onto the couch-Kyoya takes the strike in that moment, and locks the fluffy brunet in his arms as the two fall and sat on the floor.

Tsuna is still not about to give up-

Until he feels the faint tremble of Kyoya’s body vibrating against his and he takes a moment to process what the noiret is doing.

Kyoya is silently crying.

“ **My** skymy **sky** mysky-“ the chant repeats itself.

As much as Tsuna hates how late his cloud finally realises that Tsuna is his destined sky and had planned to have Tsuna fall in discordance, he couldn’t help but curse his soft heart that kept crying out to joyously surround Kyoya with sky flames, returning the warmth of home he once planted in the noiret and basically get Kyoya flame drunk on the amount of sky flames surround him and the house. Even Natsu is drunk-flopping on his side as if he could no longer stand!

Cursing out, Tsuna finally gives in and wraps his arms around his currently frail cloud, snuggling his face in the nook of his cloud’s neck. His sky flames were then taken control, surrounding the noiret and keeping him warm in an attempt to reassure he has found his sky, and wasn’t dreaming.

What ever had caused Kyoya to act this way was definitely due to his continuous search of Tsuna non-stop, taking little rests and forcing his body to move and find Tsuna’s remnants of flames. Despite knowing it wasn’t his fault as he pretty much deserved to run away from his destined guardians who never wanted him at first, Tsuna couldn’t help but remain guilty of causing his strongest cloud to exhaust himself just to find him.

With five minutes going by with the two still remaining in their awkward and a little too… intimate position, Kyoya finally snapped out of his trance and stared directly in Tsuna’s eyes, who in response fidgeted. Kyoya’s gaze were back to as it had been the last time Tsuna had seen him; sharp steel-blue eyes that was analysing and possibly calculating Tsuna’s expression but the fluffy brunet could still see the remnant of red eye bags from him crying.

“Hi-Hibari-sa?”

“Kyoya,” He cuts, gazing in Tsuna’s chocolate eyes which reveals a possessive streak Tsuna never thought he’d have, “Call me Kyoya.”

“…Kyoya,” Tsuna tests, and strangely enough, as Kyoya’s name rolls out of his tongue, their newly harmonised flames purred against each other. Tsuna could feel Kyoya growl in pleasure at his sky saying his name, and buried his face into Tsuna’s chest to listen to the fluffy brunet’s heartbeat.

“…Sky.” Kyoya says, and when Tsuna finally realises the intimate tone on the word, he blushed, understanding that Kyoya is on the drunken effect on his sky flames and is essentially familiarising himself with Tsuna by using body contact and-being a carnivore he is-snuggling possessively in making sure his sky is marked to keep away from other un-harmonised cloud users.

But when another solid ten minutes passed, Tsuna couldn’t help but force himself to get out of the touching moment and in response, his cloud growl in displeasure and tries to yank him again, only to earn a slap on his head. Now growling in irritation, the noiret was about to forcefully have his way with his sky, until he say the look on his sky.

Needless to say, Tsuna has a variety of emotions passing on his face, with the most common being joyful, angry and lastly heartbroken.

“…Kyoya,” letting out a crack in his voice, Tsuna glares at his cloud, “Why are you here?”

“I came for you.” Kyoya says, blunt as always, nevermind the fact he said it so casually like they saw each other a day ago which irritated the fluffy brunet.

“I’m asking you why you’re here!” Tsuna bursts, his sky flames flare and shadowing the cloud’s flames, but made no move to attempt to attack or do anything to the other flame. Kyoya widens his eyes, mouth gaping at the unexpected response, but recomposes himself to answer again, “I want you back.”

Reddening at the response, Tsuna attempted to slap Kyoya but was caught red handed by Kyoya’s hands grabbing his wrist. Angered, Tsuna screamed, “No! Go away! For you to decide to waltz in when you never acknowledged me-let alone wanted me and harmonise with me is bullshit! You got what you want! Now go away!”

“Tsuna-“ an attempted kick made Kyoya block with his other hand, and as the wimpy fight continued, the noiret finally had enough and forcefully dominate his cloud flames to make his sky submit to him, “Stop acting like a herbivore-“

“No! Go away!” In his desperate please, the fluffy brunet could feel unshed tears spilling out, blurring the face of his opponent which made him even more hystric, “You don’t want me! You want the warmth! You have it now! No go!”

“Tsuna-“

“GO!”

Kyoya paused. During his time he had spent with the brunet, he had never seen his sky become so hysteric to the point he is desperate enough to get him out of his life. Kyoya could feel a throb of guilt stab into him, yet at the same time felt the strange freedom that caused this mess purr in content. Despite the noiret being selfish, with the warmth returning, he could also feel an emotion he thought he long lost it; shame.

Never in his life would he ever admit it, but Kyoya Hibari felt ashamed of himself to cause such pain to his sorrowful sky. He knew Tsuna had been healing himself from the painful separation he did with his guardians, and having one of them waltz in and harmonise the fluffy brunet out of nowhere, it is a terrible experience for him as it could translate that Kyoya only came for the warmth; not for his sky.

But being a Hibari, they cut down anyone who gets in their way-even Tsuna himself. Now that Kyoya had achieved his goal in harmonising a willingly submissive sky, the noiret needs to make sure he would be able to coax his sky in forgiving _(nevernever_ ** _Tsuna_** _._ ** _will_** _._ ** _NEVER_** _-)_ him.

“…Tsunayoshi,” Kyoya speaks. The said person refuses to look at Kyoya, still remaining his head down and sitting on his knees. Kyoya had long stood up once he used his flames to dominate the sky flames, with a firm grasp on his sky’s left wrist, “Tsunayoshi.”

“…What,” Tsuna croaks out, still remaining his head down, “What do you want…”

“…”

“ _Pfft_ … You asshole,” Tsuna curses, teeth gritting too hard it had tensed his mouth muscle. Gazing straight into the eyes of his cloud, he growls, “You have already received the fucking warmth and the harmonisation you desired. What else do you need?”

The two glared at each other. With Tsuna’s burning hatred and Kyoya’s twisted guilt and happiness, the stare down was soon cut off once Natsu-who was worn off from the drunken flame state-jumped onto Kyoya and landed a bleeding scratch on his cheek.

With both of the two people snapping out of their little stare down trance, Tsuna scrambles further away from his newly harmonised cloud and ran straight out of the door.

‘To hell with that skylark!’ Tsuna curses, his little feet becoming more desperate when he felt his sight becoming even more blurry, as he runs further away from his home and his cloud, ‘Dammit Kyoya, go back already!’

Meanwhile, Kyoya-having enough with Natsu biting him everywhere, whistles and not a second later gets Hibird to fly directly aiming at Natsu, knocking the two pets out of Kyoya’s reach. Freed from his sky’s pet’s clutches he pointlessly whips out his tonfas and smashed the front door, leaving it open as he runs to the direction he saw his sky went.

Now with their newly formed and **_permanent_** bond, Kyoya could now locate his sky’s sky flames. The anticipation of seeing the fluffy brunet’s reaction when he finds out that Kyoya could find him wherever he is, made him lick his lips. The noiret had a feeling that the pineapple herbivore may have affected him with his sadistic tendencies, which the thought of it made Kyoya hiss in disgust. However, although remaining guilty for ignoring his sky all during those years, Kyoya is confident that his sky, now trapped in the harmonised bond, would eventually forgive him, seeing as the warmth that has now returned in his chest is giving the noiret a safe haven called home.

Tsuna would’ve loved to tear his hair and scream out the agony of the situation he was in, but as tempting as it is to actually do it, he did not want to scare off the surrounding stray cats hissing at Tsuna’s opponent…

Kyoya.

Honestly, Tsuna knew after spending his whole life of dedicating the warmth to his destined guardians that he could find them everywhere, but it never hurt to try attempting to hide. And seeing Kyoya-who has a thing for cute animals-being flustered at the amount of cute stray cats guarding and what seems to be forming a barrier around the fluffy brunet was hilarious.

But back to the situation, Tsuna-being protected by an army of cats as he faces Kyoya with his tonfas, were both glaring at each other.

“Tsunayoshi stop this facade immediately or-“

“Or be bitten to death? No thanks, Hibari-san,” Tsuna snorts earning a dark aura from the older male who noticed the formal address in his name, “Look, you already received the warmth you wanted. What else do you need?”

“You,” the skylark leaps, putting his tonfas away, he grabbed his sky even if the horde of cats were piling on him and biting him.

Tsuna could only shockingly stare as he wasn’t fast enough, and when both of them collided onto the ground with cats surrounding them, The fluffy brunet tried again to get away, only to be squeezed even tighter in the skylark’s chest. Frantcically wanting to get a way out, Tsuna could only attempt to try and hit the noiret-even biting and scratching while screaming to his face to let go.

His face is already a mess from the cry, legs were sore from that sudden sprinting he did, and his frail arms wasn’t enough to claw away Kyoya. Everything was the worst, if it weren’t for crying until no more, Tsuna would’ve cried again by now. Kyoya, remains passive, making no movement in stopping the fluffy brunet clawing him and only hugged him tighter as he buries his face in the nook of Tsuna’s neck.

If there was one thing that Kyoya finds to most humiliating thing he’s ever done, is this;

“I’m sorry.”

“!”

Immediately after, Tsuna ceased his futile attacks on the skylark, widening his eyes at the revelation.

“I’m sorry,” Kyoya repeats, feeling his ears burning in embarrassment as he continues, “I’m sorry for ignoring you. I’m sorry for not getting your hints. I’m sorry for not being there in your hardest time. I’m sorry for not protecting you when I should be.”

Tsuna couldn’t believe his ears. His cloud, the most feared man in the underworld and the now kumicho of _THE_ Hibari clan that owns most of Asia’s underworld system is apologising to him, and literally asking for forgiveness. This was way beyond what the fluffy brunet had though Kyoya planned to do once he got a hold of him, but to think he would apologize… was scary.

“Wh-“

“Please forgive me,” Kyoya cuts in, and ending his little apology. This was probably the longest dialogue he’s ever done, but for his sky, who is a proper sky, a **_true sky_** , the skylark did not want to lose this chance. Looking up to examine his sky’s face, Tsuna’s eyes were blank, obviously showing he was still processing Kyoya’s words before finally snapping out of his trance, and nervously returning the gaze back to the skylark.

“…why?” The skylark’s eyes twitch, “I-I mean… why go so far to just apologise to me? A weakling sky?”

Kyoya furrows his brows. Although Tsuna is definitely weak in terms of physical strength, the fluffy brunet was definitely stronger in his flame control and wields it with such ease that only Kyoya and the underworld dream of having. With full control, it would make things so much easier for Kyoya in battle, able to have a one-hundred percent accuracy and abusing his flames however he likes.

But flames have their own characteristics or personalities, which makes it hard to control. Tsuna might be the second behind Kawahira in mastering his complete control of his flames, and he’s a human.

Kyoya felt like an asshole for not seeing Tsuna’s uniqueness sooner. It was so obvious, and the skylark could now see it so clear.

“Tsunayoshi,” Kyoya speaks, earning his sky’s full attention on him, “You may be weak in terms of physical strength, but your flames rival against I and the other herbivores.”

Now that earned a choking laughter from the fluffy brunet. Despite remaining angry about Kyoya’s sudden stunt and barging into his life expecting him to accept the skylark, Tsuna undeniably missed him. With a resigned sigh, Tsuna finally gives in; hugging his cloud and resting his head on the skylarks shoulders. They were already harmonised, so Tsuna might as well get comfortable.

“…Hibari-san-“

“Kyoya.”

“…Kyoya,” Tsuna tests, strangely having forgotten he had already been asked to address him as such, “I won’t forgive you.”

The fluffy brunet could feel his cloud’s arms tightening further against his waist, but paid no mind to it.

“However,” Snapping his head up, Kyoya stared intensely, with hope shining in his eyes, Tsuna continues, “I’m willing to give you a second chance.”

Honestly, Tsuna had held on to the small little hope that someday, his destined guardians would spend their lifetime in trying to find him and bond with him. A selfish wish, but considering how long Tsuna had waited for them, he also wanted them to suffer what he had to go through;

Loneliness. Depression. And most of all, living a life of unhappiness.

Tsuna had thought he would be happy as long as his guardians were happy, but as he continues to neglect his own feelings, eventually, everything would drive the fluffy brunet up to a wall and he could potentially go insane for it. Which was essentially the main reason as to why Tsuna had the breaking point at that moment of seeing his guardians enjoying themselves without him.

And now that the tables have turned, Tsuna wants to make sure his guardians need to understand his feelings, and by doing so, he’ll never forgive them for the 18 years he spent waiting.

Tsuna’s done playing nice. And if his guardians are going to force him into harmonising with them, then he’ll forgive them in 18 years. That way, it’ll torment them like it did to him, which makes it fair.

However, deep in the fluffy brunet’s heart, knows that Tsuna would eventually give in and forgive them entirely in the one year.

But it hasn’t been one year yet, so there’s plenty of time to torment them.

Back to the situation in hand, Tsuna rakes the Noiret’s hair with his hand, and gives Kyoya a small peck on the forehead. Despite it being an intimate gesture, Tsuna knew it was a very effective way to make Kyoya and his cloud flames feel very warm and welcomed to their new home, and essentially become docile. Heck, the cloud flames are already purring after the small peck and Tsuna swore he even felt Kyoya purring.

Imagine _THE_ Hibari Kyoya Kumicho of the Hibari Clan sporting a pair of cat ears and tails purring at the affection his sky is giving.

A weird imagination, but Tsuna dare say it does suit Kyoya very much.

As the two continue to stay in each other’s arms, both strangely enjoying each other’s company despite being separated for so long, all in all it felt right.

There is time to mend their broken trust. As long as Kyoya does not tell the other guardians of the sky’s location, and Tsuna giving the skylark a home that he can always return to with open arms, everything will be fine.

* * *

####  2 Weeks Later

Kyoya had decided to settle a routine, visiting the Ao island in every Saturday and Sunday. Despite being very busy as a kumicho of the most influential and powerful yakuza family in all of Asia combined, Hibari Kyoya has somehow able to vacate the saturday and sunday as sleepover days at Tsuna’s place.

Of course, he’d bring his paperwork and work there as he won’t slack off even if it’s tempting.

Despite the warmth he finally got back from all that extensive research in tracking down Tsuna-using the yakuza connections of all Japan and tracing the sky flames left, the skylark still wanted to make sure his sky wasn’t about to run anywhere.

Which, in Tsuna’s honest opinion, is just bullshit. They’ve harmonised, which literally meant they could sense each other’s location with no way of closing the link, so even if Tsuna did move somewhere else, Kyoya would always find him. And that’s a fact.

But then again, the cloud did go on a journey to find their rightful sky for more than a month, so Tsuna couldn’t blame him for being possessive. Actually, now that he thought about it, Kyoya’s way too possessive. In fact, Kyoya liked cuddling-something that a cloud wouldn’t ask for nor do!But the fluffy brunet had speculated to be a side effect from the separation of the warmth, so sooner or later Kyoya would go back to being the aloof cloud he always was. Right?

_Right?_

~~ Right. ~~

At first, Kyoya had actually wanted Tsuna to move to the Foundation, but seeing as how the fluffy brunet kept refusing and cutely pouting like a fluffy bunny he was, made Kyoya admit his loss. It’ll be a pain in the ass of going to the island with a boat, but seeing his sky and the whole cat population together happily, the skylark might as well say it was worth the trip.

And today-which so happens to be saturday-is the day Kyoya will be having the third sleepover with his sky. Not that he’ll ever admit it, but the skylark found it to be one of the most favourite place he constantly looks forward to.

As he made his way to board on his private jet and heading straight to the nearest landing of the island, he comes across what seems to be a pineapple blocking him.

Oh wait-that’s just Mukuro.

Twitching at the sight of the pineapple herbivore, the good mood reversed, with the two rivals doing a stare down.

“Pineapple herbivore,” He growls, “what do you think you’re doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Blocking your passage of going somewhere,” the other replies, with the smirk of mischief still plastered on his face, “Or rather, visiting a certain someone.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oya oya, lying now are we?” The mist presses on, eyes shadowing his pent-up frustration of how messed up this newfound freedom he received months ago was making him go insane. He hadn’t been sleeping properly after starting the search of the fluffy brunet, which left him mainly sleep-deprived to the point even Chrome was trying to get him to sleep for at least 4 hours, to no avail. And now that Kyoya-who somewhat had changed two weeks ago, looked,better than he had ever been when he also started his research on finding Tsuna-has knowledge or any idea of where their sky could be, Mukuro was not letting this chance go.

Kyoya growls, obviously showing how irritated he is as Mukuro tries to press him for information. There was no way in hell after he promised his sky that he’d never reveal or tell his location to anyone-especially the guardians.

“Herbivore, get out of my way,” Kyoya snarls, baring his fangs, as he felt his rival’s mist flames attempting to gain access to his minds cape in getting the location. His cloud flames rose, and with the support of his sky, had managed to shield himself from ever being forced by the mist to give access to either his mind or body.

“You know where he is don’t you?” Mukuro continues on, as he showed his true colors; dropping his smirk and glaring at the skylark as if he committed a great sin, “You know where Tsunayoshi is, and you have harmonised with him. And you’ve kept this secret for the past two weeks keeping him all for yourself and leaving us to go mad-“

A tonfa is smashed against the wall, cutting Mukuro off. Kyoya glares back, now fed up.

“Herbivore, shut up or I’ll bite you to death.”

“Kufufufu, I’d like to see you try, bird boy,” Mukuro retorts, a frightening gleam shown through his eyes. Kyoya would’ve snapped, but realising he was only wasting time instead of cuddling with his sky, he refrains. Mukuro pouts, seeing as the skylark wouldn’t do anything.

“Hn,” putting his tonfas away, Kyoya shoves shoulders with Mukuro-an act he had never done that even surprised the mist himself. Many knew that the kumicho of the Hibari clan hated even the slightest touches, whether they were intentional or not. So seeing Kyoya so willing to do it-to one of his greatest rival at that-was scary as fuck.

However, now knowing that his fellow guardian has a lead to Tsuna, Mukuro knew exactly why he had done it.

He was impatient. He was heading towards somewhere that he needed to go visit.

Or rather… visit **_someone_**.

“How about we make an agreement?” He calls out.

Kyoya stop, turning to the caller’s direction with furrowed brows. Mukuro was literally smirking, something that tells the skylark it was a bad feeling.

“How about, you tell me and my dear Chrome where he is, and I don’t alert the other guardians,” a pause, with a dangerous smirk plastered, “or the Vongola?”

Without a second, Kyoya jabs the stomach of the mist user with his tonfas, face contorting a variety of inexplicable emotions. With Mukuro summoning his trident, the two rivals fought once another, destroying the hallways.

“You dare to endanger my sky?” Kyoya rages, his eyes strangely having a violet hue in them, before a strange orange hue was mixed in and disappear.

“Oya oya, your sky? Don’t you mean our sky?” Mukuro smirks, sweat forming earlier than Kyoya to indicate he was rapidly depleting his stamina. Despite this freedom of his allowing him to become strangely more powerful but brutal, it could never be compared to the cloud who has the love and support from a true sky.

**_“I will bite you to death!”_ **

As the fight continues on, Tetsuya-who had noticed Kyoya’s late arrival and Chrome, who has been notified by her Mukuro-sama rushed into the scene to stop the bloody horror the rivals were doing.

“Kyo-san/Mukuro-sama!” The two called out in unison.

It took some pleading and a lot of time to calm the two down, but once the fight was over, the argument continues, with Mukuro announcing it in front of Chrome.

Chrome, who similarly with Mukuro had undergone some sleep-deprivation but not as much as her master did was shell-shocked. Kyoya knew where Tsuna was? Their sky?

Chrome couldn’t explain how incredibly happy she is to find out they now have a clue to where he is!

But sadly, although it was the most joyful message she has ever received, the said guardian who knew their sky’s location refuses to share it. Making Chrome-who never got so angry in her life, was ready to try and torture her fellow guardian.

And two mists against a cloud, shows how unfair it is.

But Kyoya being Kyoya, and also being the kumicho or the most influential Yakuza family, has his way of shutting the mists up. For such a simple argument, it’ll be a pain to go through his connections and paperwork just for this.

However, as the skylark thought back to how Tsuna reacted when he had first met Kyoya, he unconsciously smirks, knowing that the same thing would go for the two mists as well. So, instead of taking the long route, he may as well enjoy watching the mists become heartbroken at their sky’s reaction. But because of the promise of not telling anyone where he is, he knows the one thing that’ll work for the mists to find him.

By following Kyoya in their own ways.

Tsuna’s intuition has been warning him non-stop, and asking that he prepare more than two cups of his homemade tea. Although hyper intuitions don’t exactly tell him what the issue is, they can indicate to what the warning is about. Seeing as he needed more than two cups, Tsuna’s pretty sure this warning is about the new guests that’ll come barge in with Kyoya.

But, knowing Kyoya-who always kept his word, the so-called guests must’ve followed him in secret.

And hearing as how his intuition is constantly buzzing him, he’s pretty sure the two guests are his guardians. Who? Tsuna does not know.

Honestly, the fluffy brunet had hoped his destined guardians wouldn’t notice any changes in Kyoya, but if it were the smartest guardians-which were mainly Kyoya, Hayato and Mukuro-Tsuna should’ve at least predicted this outcome. Now that there was no way of turning back, Tsuna may as well ready his emotions and face them head on.

As he placed a plate of cookies on the Chabudai table, with the teapots and teacups next, Tsuna could feel his cloud’s flames stepping onto the island, along with the two guests near him. And judging from what his sky flames could sense, both of the unidentified guest are active mist users.

Which narrows down to two suspects; Mukuro & Chrome.

After Kyoya’s appearance on the island, Tsuna had taken precautions to never ignore his intuition-whether it was something small as well-and made sure to using his sky flames to find any unknown guests. The fluffy brunet wasn’t willing to risk finding another one of his destined guardians on the island-as the situation with Kyoya did not start out well.

But seeing as that Kyoya was responsible for leading the two mists here, the fluffy brunet needed to man up, even if he was terrified of seeing them.

And he’s not going to be forcefully harmonised like last time.

When the doorbell rang, Tsuna-who was still rearranging the cushions stiffened immediately. He was not prepared. But what could he do? Kyoya-despite not breaking the promise still hurt him for having the others find him so easily. There’s nothing to change that.

Tsuna might as well swallow his hyperventilation, and focus on the present now.

“C-Coming!” Tsuna stutters, inwardly cursing at his lack of forming sentences. With Natsu worriedly watching over his owner’s steps to make sure he wouldn’t fall on the people behind the door, Tsuna unlocks the handle before his sight had blurred and somehow ended up in an awkward position on the floor with long purple hair tickling his nostrils.

“Sky!” A female voice cried out, which Tsuna later recognised belong to Chrome who had been responsible for both of their fall. Snapped out of his trance, Tsuna immediately shoved himself away from Chrome, scurrying back from the two guests. Tsuna was prepared, but in the end, when facing the real deal, he remains afraid.

Chrome, who had been shoved by her sky was left shock. Although she may have anticipated the fluffy brunet to be a little intimidated due to her and Mukuro being older and also the fact that they had left their sky vulnerable, she never thought he would be so traumatised that his eyes had sheer terror in them, and he was using his flames to protect himself. Even Mukuro felt guilt after seeing such expression on his sky.

Kyoya smirks, walking over to his sky and pulling him up, the skylark proceeds to escort him to the prepared Chabudai table, with two mistsleft to close the front door and follow behind.

Least to say, after settling themselves comfortably, the tension was thick.

Tsuna continues to tremble, unable to make eye contact.

Chrome stares at her sky, feeling a heavy weight of guilt and hurt settle in her. Even her hands couldn’t help themselves but tremble.

Mukuro also stares, and although he does feel the same as what his dear Chrome felt, he does not shiver, nor touches any of the tea or cookies prepared.

And Kyoya, he’s just hoping to see the pineapple herbivore feel mental pain for once.

“…It’s been a while, Dokuro-san and Rokudo-san,” Tsuna starts, unsteadily pouring the tea into Kyoya’s cup, before moving onto Mukuro, Chrome and then himself. He could see in the corner of his eyes the flinches of both mists at the realisation of Tsuna using their last names, “…Why are you here with Kyoya?”

Mukuro, after hearing the melodic voice speak of the skylark’s first name is inwardly seething. It seemed Kyoya had managed to spend a lot of time with their fluffy sky, to the point that Tsuna is comfortably addressing the man’s first name very fondly.

“We were looking for you,” Mukuro bluntly states, deciding no sugarcoat or manipulation should be used. The relationship was already strained as it is, and if Mukuro-skilled with his manipulative language uses it on his own sky who would eventually find out, there is no doubt that Tsuna would stay far away from the man, dodging him and all in all, will refuse to interact in any way.

Tsuna blinks, staring straight into his destined mist’s beautiful mismatched eyes before breaking their gaze, “So you followed Kyoya?”

“Yes.”

“And you’ve found me. Is there something in particular that you needed me for?”

Chrome and Mukuro exchange glances. Taking a deep breath, Chrome starts first, “We wanted to seek our sky-“

“And wish to reconcile with you.”

Tsuna gave a bitter smile, “You wish to harmonise with me?”

Reluctantly, the two nodded, earning whiplash of Tsuna’s sky flames shielding the fluffy brunet completely, but not touching the three other occupants.

“You’re lying.”

“Tsuna-” Chrome tries-

“You’re lying.”

“Tsuna-“ Mukuro attempts-

“You don’t want me. You want the warmth, don’t you?”

“!!”

With the click of his tongue, the sky flames vanish leaving its trace around the room. The three guardians could feel the warmth left by the sky flames radiating in the room, and instantly leaned into the desiring warmth they loved.

Natsu-who had been observing the four trotted towards Tsuna and claimed his lap while glaring suspiciously at the two mists. Things will definitely be going downhill from here, and Natsu-being the loyal cat he is-needs to protect his owner from any possible harm.

“…I’ll give you the warmth,” Tsuna finally announces, quickly adding in, “Harmonisation is not a requirement. I simply need the compatible bond, and you’re good to go. That’s what you want, right?”

“U-um… well-“ Chrome searched for the right words, but when she came up with empty searches, she could only give a pleading look towards her master who had blank expression.

This was more troublesome than Mukuro had thought. It is true that they had come for the warmth in order to maintain their cruel side of sanity, but seeing how… beautiful those sky flames shielded his destined sky, how it glistened so celestially the mist user had doubted it would ever exist. And seeing how those sky flames weave with Kyoya’s-in Mukuro’s opinion-hideous cloud flames, the male mist couldn’t help but inwardly seethe at the beautiful harmonisation, which unlike the sawada twins, Tsuna provides him the warmest and comfiest home, spoiling the cloud guardian and all in all, saw him as an equal that never chains him down.

And to think that he was actually considering harmonising with his destined sky, shows how desperate he is.

Not that any element would admit it. In the mafia, many elements-even the strongest such as himself-have always wanted a sky where they belong. But with most sky users abusing their flames, treating their destined guardians or guardians in general as if they are servants had caused so many elements to shut off their desire in belonging a home and avoid or lie to the sky users that they have already harmonised.

So seeing that the truest sky flamed user is his destined sky, Mukuro couldn’t help but feel euphoric.

He actually had a wonderful sky!

But with how Tsuna had silently left, it was clear to both of the mist users that Tsuna had finally broken down, had enough with the waiting and left for good. But Mukuro doubts that was his main reason for leaving, so the only thing he could conclude was that the fluffy brunet knew of him and the other guardians’ scheme of causing their destined sky to fall in discordance.

Mukuro would like to defend that they were simply being realistic, refusing to have hopes that their sky would be a true sky, and essentially made the plan in case if their sky is as abusive as the other sky users. Yet at the same time, Mukuro felt guilt, because not only did he feel ashamed that his sky had found out about their plan on discording his flames, Tsuna had given so many hints of longing, wanting their attention and all in all tried his damn best to indicate that his sky is with them, supporting them and loving them along the way. The fluffy brunet had also made sure the hints had to be very obvious, but due to him and his fellow guardians’ hatred for sky users due to past experience, they were pretty much thinking that Tsuna’s hints meant something else.

Mukuro sighs, taking in the teacup in his hands he stares straight into Tsuna’s warm chocolate eyes that strangely had hope in them.

“We would like to harmonise with you.”

And cue Kyoya’s tonfa flying out of nowhere to hit Mukuro who had just avoided in time. Tsuna’s eyes went wide as he gaped, and Chrome is stunned at her master’s revelation.

“Herbivore…” Kyoya growls, clearly displeased at what the pineapple demands. They may be guardians to their destined sky, but being the territorial cloud he is, Kyoya is not willing in sharing his sky with a deceptive herbivore who had more hatred in sky users. Out of all of them, Mukuro had been more willing in making his destined sky suffer due to his past with the Estraneo, and Kyoya no doubt thinks that Mukuro is planning on harming his sky, his home, his **territory**.

“Wh-wha-?” Tsuna stutters, before Kyoya throws another tonfa at Mukuro’s face, finally grazing his cheek.

“Oya oya? What seems to be the problem, skylark-kun?” Mukuro darkly taunts, putting down his teacup in favour on fighting the cloud that injured him.

“Mu-Mukuro-sama, please sto-“

Standing up, Kyoya attempts to kick the pineapple’s face who once again dodged, and retrieved his two tonfas whereas the two carnivores were in their stance about to fight. Until-

**“Enough.”**

With his powerful sky flames, Tsuna-suddenly entering his hyper dying will mode wraps his sky flames around his three guardians in order to soothe them. Kyoya instantly relaxed, purring in content as his sky’s flames were cuddling with his cloud’s flames, causing the skylark to sit back in his seat and wrap an arm around his sky’s waist possessively.

Usually, when a good sky user harmonises with their destined guardians, nothing intimate happens, but in rare cases, guardians who had had the strange freedom feeling like what Tsuna’s guardians had gone through when the warmth disappeared, can become possessive of their destined sky who-not only is very compatible but also an actual sky that actually does their role in maintaining each flame-once harmonised. It is essentially a side effect that’ll wear off, but those who were rather desperate _(like Kyoya-)_ may stay possessive for more than a decade, depending on how desperate they get in wanting to harmonise with their sky.

The two mists also followed suit, soon finding themselves relaxed against the warm soothing sky flames that miraculously made Mukuro’s bloodthirstiness and Chrome panic disappear. They soon find themselves flame drunk, which can happen if guardians are exposed to their destined sky’s flames, especially if they’re powerful.

And soon, Tsuna finds himself in a stuttering mess when both Mukuro and Chrome decided to scoot over next to him, cuddling on his left as Kyoya occupies the right.

‘JUST WHAT IS GOING ON??????’ Tsuna internally wails.

With three strong arms around him, the fluffy brunet decides it would be better to just give up in the spot, as he was the youngest and the weakest in terms of physical strength to even move them. And so, Tsuna decides to simply pat the head of Kyoya and Mukuro, occasionally giving pats to chrome as well. This went on for more than ten minutes, but no one is complaining as it feels warm.

Tsuna sighs. Looks like in the end, he really does want to forgive them all. And to see them all cuddly with him, it just reinforces the idea of harmonising with the mists in the spot. But Tsuna-remembering all of the painful emotions he had to go through-was stubbornly refusing, because he needed to make sure they felt what he felt. Kyoya had harmonised with him when he let his guard down, but now that the fluffy brunet had learnt his lesson, he would not make the same mistakes again. Even if both sky and mists flames were willing to harmonise, Tsuna’s control in flames are in a professional level, so he had to refuse every time the mists make their move in an attempt to harmonise.

“…Alright, that’s enough cuddling,” Tsuna struggles and reluctantly did the three let go, “You’re older that me, so at last act like your age!”

“Herbivore…” Kyoya growls, clearly unhappy at the shoving Tsuna was doing to all of them.

‘Oh wow, I got demoted to a herbivore?’ Tsuna rolls his eyes, attempting to stand and successfully left the living room to refill the teapot, “Since I’m a herbivore, and you don’t like herbivores, I’ll be on my way and stay far away from you.”

Inwardly smirking at the shocked face of his cloud, Tsuna proceeds to leave, not before hearing a familiar ‘Kufufu’ and what sounded like a tonfa swinging at the pineapple.

Tsuna needs some time to process the mists’ visit, and determine how he could get the other guardians to call off the search on him.

* * *

“Hayato?”

The silveret turns to the voice, seeing Takeshi making his way to him with a frosty smile. Ever since the warmth disappeared, the swordsman had literally lost his ability to properly or even put up a fake smile on his face, without adding that frosty look that scares everyone. Hayato wonders how the rain guardian is coping with it, but similar to his and that Cow’s situation, they’ve lost control of their cruel part of themselves.

“…Baseball freak,” Hayati acknowledges. Honestly he would’ve been really angry at the swordsman, but seeing as his situation wasn’t going well, he is willing to partake in a small conversation with Takeshi, “The fuck do you want?”

“Have you seen Chrome? We have a mission to do together, but I haven’t found her yet.”

“Tch, don’t ask me. She’s probably following that pineapple somewhere.”

“I see,” with that, Takeshi turns to leave only to stop once again, “Are you searching for him as well?”

Hayato immediately stiffens. Takeshi’s smile widens.

“…What’s it to you?” The silveret asks cautiously.

“How about we search for him together?”

“Wha-!”

“Hayato,” the addressed storm stares as the swordsman’s smiling face drops, “I’m tired of searching for a person that will take me more than a month. I want us to work together in hopes of finding him a little more easier.”

“I agree.”

Whipping his head on the direction he had planned to walk to, Hayato spots the destined Sun and Lightning guardians, unusually displaying a serious face. Ryohei wasn’t even in the mood to say his favourite catchphrase, which pretty much indicated the serious topic.

“…you idiots are also looking for him?” Hayato speaks, feeling uncomfortable at the situation.

“Yeah. After the sky flames had disappeared, the freedom is causing me and Lambo to go insane to the extreme.” Ryohei says, unconsciously adding the catchphrase.

Hayato sighs, facepalming at the explanation. He couldn’t blame them feeling that way as he himself was suffering from it as well. Honestly, Hayato isn’t entirely sure if after they have retrieve the warmth, would they still be able to continue their daily life now that they know they have a sky?

Despite knowing Tsuna would eventually forgive them and give them the warmth without the way of harmonisation, the silveret couldn’t help but consider to actually harmonise with him. He was one the luckiest to have a compassionate sky that loved him (inthedark-) and Hayato didn’t want to lose the opportunity. However, the problem with this is to convince the fluffy brunet in harmonising. It’s pretty clear by now that Tsuna left because he had enough of waiting and lingering around, and from when they first met, he won’t be forgiving them so easily. Its just the matter of how much he needs to persist his sky in considering to harmonise, but when it takes too long, Hayato will likely force the harmonisation on him.

The silveret would like to avoid that as much as he can.

Letting out another sigh, Hayato turns to face Takeshi, giving him a glare, “What do you plan on doing once you’ve found Tsuna-sama?”

“Noticing the change of name, Takeshi replies, “Asking him to give me a home. And also… consider harmonising with me.”

The silveret sneers. How dare the swordsman, who at the current moment slices a human with no thought dare to make a presumptuous request to the true sky. Hayato overlooked the fact that he himself in his current state was also haywire like the other three, and continues to glare at Ryohei.

Noticing the bomber’s gaze and the previous question, Ryohei answers, “I’ll also ask Sawada to return the warmth, and also ask him to extremely consider harmonising with me.”

“Me too,” Lambo agrees.

With these same goals, the four decided to cooperate, but not before fighting each other like madmen stealing each other’s precious treasure.

The corridor was left in ruins after that.

* * *

####  A Week Later

Tsuna was getting irritated. It was another sunny saturday morning, and knowing his cloud, the fluffy brunet assumes he’ll be arriving a seven in the morning, like always. That is not the part that irritated him. It was rather who came with the skylark as well.

“…Kyoya, I know I allowed you to come over but pray tell, why is both Dokuro-san and Rokudo-san here as well?” Tsuna glares, whereas the cloud could only stare blankly while the two mists is happy to see their destined sky. After the disastrous meeting, Tsuna had pretty much fend off their attempt to sneakily harmonise with him (especially Mukuro-) and had **_ordered_** them to keep their mouths shut in disclosing his location. They wilfully did, but Tsuna hasn’t allowed them to come visit him, hence the current situation.

“Kufufu~ Are you saying that we aren’t allowed to visit our sky?” Mukuro chuckles, inwardly cringing at his mistake when he sees Tsuna frowning.

“I don’t recall inviting you. And even if I didn’t say anything, you can’t have a sleepover. So do tell me why you have brought a pillow and a suitcase,” The fluffy brunet leans on the doorway, letting in Kyoya but waiting for the two mists’ answers.

Chrome unconsciously bit her lip. She had known it was a bad idea, but due to Mukuro-sama’s insistence, she had went along, being delusional that her sky will be fine with it. After the visit with the fluffy brunet, Chrome had been constantly on edge, guilty about ignoring her sky, not noticing his signs, and all in all, felt like she needed to commit suicide to ease the guilt.

Mukuro however, did not feel the same. Sure, he remains guilty of what he’s done, but he also blames that Tsuna is a coward for not even stepping up, or giving any proper signals, when in fact, he overlooked that Tsuna had done so much in doing everything he can to tell them, without trying to get stabbed or fall in immediate discordance.

Tsuna sighs at their non response. If they think that they can do whatever they want, they’re just adding more fuel to the fire, of getting Tsuna to hate them.

“Come in. Since I never planned the both of you sleeping here, you’ll be sleeping in the living room,” Tsuna heads back in, leaving the two mists to carry and close the door on their way in.

Kyoya can be seen sitting comfortably at the Chabudai table, sipping on the prepared tea with a delicious matcha cake next to him. Despite not being into sweets whatsoever, the skylark does have a fondness towards his sky’s matcha cake. It wasn’t sweet nor bitter, just the balance in between that makes the skylark appreciate the dessert.

Tsuna on the other hand, was taking out some futon in the cabinet and essentially putting them on the corner of the living room so they could take it out themselves. The two mists’ were already making themselves comfortable, reluctantly sitting around the table waiting for their sky to go grab some extra teacups.

Despite the cold welcoming, the atmosphere in the house is… tranquil.

As they make themselves comfortable, the fluffy brunet comes back with the extra cups, and two plates of the same matcha cake Kyoya has.

“Thank you,” Chrome timidly thanks, earning a soft smile from Tsuna who takes a seat next to Kyoya.

They sipped their tea, and remained quiet. And somehow, it wasn’t awkward as they anticipated.

Clearing his throat, Mukuro directs his attention to Tsuna, with his infamous smirk on his lips, “Have you considered our… request, Tsunayoshi-kun?”

The said person immediately stiffened, warily gazing at Mukuro that made the male mist hurt at the sight of seeing his sky’s distrust towards him, “…I have.”

Chrome immediately looked up from her matcha cake she was munching on. Hope is obviously seen in her purple eye, and Mukuro also couldn’t help but feel the anticipation-not that he’ll show it.

“…I won’t harmonise with you,” Crumpled expressions immediately made its way on both the mists’ face-“But that does not mean you have no chance to harmonize with me. I’ll give you the warmth, for now, the feeling of home, but you can never-I say **_NEVER_** , try to hurry me in harmonising with you.

“Do not act as if you know me for so long.

“Do not act as if the agonising 18 years I have waited simply meant nothing.

“Do not tell anyone-especially Vongola-where I am.

“And lastly, don’t you dare barge in to my home whenever you please. This exception goes to Kyoya, because I have gotten to know him for the past three weekend while I know nothing of you, understood?”

Both mists nod. Despite feeling their hearts crack of the idea they can not harmonies with him, they’re not taking any chances to speed up their strained relationship. Guilt has already consumed them at the mention of ’18 years’. This is a warning, and if the mists do anything to try and attempt coaxing Tsuna in harmonising them, they’ll definitely be seen as the enemy of their sky, and shunned away.

As for Tsuna-who had seriously considered his mists’ request, felt a tinge of sadness sprouting within him. The fluffy brunet is very well-aware that his destined guardians had broken his heart of planning to drive him insane, and although Tsuna isn’t enthralled at the idea of harmonising someone who potentially would’ve killed him… Tsuna knew that deep in his heart, he wanted to harmonies with them. But it isn’t fair if they always get what they wanted.

Yes, Tsuna is loyal, and would rather die than bond with other elements that are not his destined guardians. However, suffering from 18 years of crushed hopes that comes true at the last minute, he needs them to understand.

Releasing a deep sigh, Tsuna closes his eyes, and takes the mantle of his flames to touch both of his mists’ flames. He could feel them instantly flinch at the poke, but immediately relaxed when they recognise the sky flames filling their chests. Although it is close to harmonising, Tsuna could feel his mists trying their best to hold themselves back in attempt to harmonize with him. With a mischievous idea, the sky flames began to twirl, intimately weaving themselves against the mists, until a third party barges in. Noticing the intruder’s purple flames, Tsuna felt himself chuckle, before soothing his cloud’s flames who was trying to fight off Mukuro’s mist flames. The three guardian flames weave around the sky, ultimately playing and dancing around with each other, without harmonisation involved.

Opening his eyes, Tsuna blinks, observing the mist twin’s shock to returning warmth, the **_warmth of a true sky_**.

Shifting his gaze to Kyoya, the skylark is pleased that Mukuro didn’t get to harmonize with him, and Tsuna’s pretty sure he’ll taunt them, inviting themselves outside, somewhere in the forest to have a spar against each other.

The thought made Tsuna shook his head, before filling Kyoya’s teacup. Tsuna still held grudges against Kyoya’s stunt of the quick harmonisation he had done in the past.

But for now, today might just be the pleasant day he has ever experienced.

…

…

…

And this new day may be the worst day he has ever experienced.

Waking up at 4 am from the sudden shuffling movement of Kyoya, who had slept in his room, the fluffy brunet immediately sensed four unknown-yet oh so familiar-flames greedily devouring the traces of sky flames that surrounded his house. Panicked that a hitman had come, Tsuna immediately got out of his bed, and took a peak beneath the curtain. Since his house had two floors, the fluffy brunet was sure that the intruders wouldn’t notice his gaze at the second floor, until he gasps.

Near Tsuna’s front door, stood the rest of his destined guardians, who were greedily devouring the trails of sky flames left around.

HOW IN 6 HELLS DID THE REST OF THE GUARDIANS FIND HIM!?

Whirling his head towards his cloud, the fluffy brunet was about to shout at him, before noticing the cloud flames quivering against his sky flames.

Kyoya did not know.

Which meant either the mists were responsible for this mess, or they had carelessly let their guard down and brought Tsuna’s traces of sky flames back to Italy that had the storm, rain, sun and lightning guardians track it.

Muttering some colorful words, Tsuna immediately grabbed a haori and rushed downstairs to get his mist guardians awake. Unsurprisingly, they were still half-asleep, which is rather shocking, but understandable since of what he has been told, the warmth kept them sane and safe, and most importantly, loved. Tsuna suspects they’ll be in a dazed state for at least a day, depending on how much they’ve been separated from the warmth.

“Kyoya,” Tsuna says, where in turn, the skylark fishes out his tonfas and stalks toward the front door.

“Chrome-san, Mukuro-san, wake up,” Tsuna softly calls. During dinner, Chrome was the one who initially asked the fluffy brunet to call them in their first names. Tsuna was hesitant at the idea, but seeing how Mukuro is abusing his mist flames to create a very effect pleading puppy eyes, he had immediately gave in to his trick. With the help of sky flames poking them, the mists immediately wake up from their drifting state.

“Oya… to think I let my guard down,” Mukuro groans, still dazed from being separated by the warmth. This had been the first time he had let his guard down, to the point he couldn’t even wake up when the ‘intruders’ came.

“I’m supposed to be shocked” Tsuna huffs, “To think you guys actually missed my flames, nevertheless heavily relied on it. Now get up, we’ve got company.”

Que the sound of what seems like a lit dynamite about to explode, and steel weaponry grazing against each other. Tsuna, now in full panic mode rushes out of the house with the mists following behind. Tsuna is not going to let his destined guardians destroy the island, nevertheless, eradicate the innocent lives of the elderly and cats.

“Chrome-san, Mukuro-san, I request you put up a sound proof barrier. We can’t risk the elderly and the cats getting heart attacks from the upcoming explosions, or have them run frantically around,” Tsuna asks. Both mists noticed that instead of ordering, their sky had instead requested, as if it was their choice to do it. Mukuro sighs. His sky is truly the compassionate sky out of every sky user, it made him feel even stupid to ignore this trait of Tsunayoshi.

“Of course,” with no time wasted, the two did their sky’s request, forcing a barrier around them and the ensuing fight, as well as adding the illusion that the fight cannot be seen.

As for Tsuna, he immediately locks his gaze with Takeshi, who falters when he met the gaze of his destined sky.

“Kyoya, that is enough,” Tsuna says, “They’ve come for me. You do not need to meddle in my affairs.”

“Tsuna-“ the glare of Tsuna immediately shut Kyoya up. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the skylark reluctantly retreats, standing next to his sky’s left side.

“…Tsuna,” the swordsman calls, eyes widened in disbelief. It had felt so long since he had last seen the fluffy brunet, and judging from the facial expressions the rest of the guardians were making, they were all happy to see him.

“…Yamamoto-san,” Tsuna deadpans. The swordsman inwardly cringes, tensed at how his sky addressed him so formally, “and Gokudera-san, Sasagawa-san, and Bovino-san. What are you doing here in Ao island?”

“We were looking for you,” Takeshi answers, “we… we were looking for our sky.”

Tsuna would’ve scoffed at them for their late realisation of the hints he’s given them, but seeing as this would be a lengthy conversation to talk about, the fluffy brunet could only resign and invite them in.

He just hopes there’s enough tea and biscuits to feed them.

There’s one mood that everyone in the living room is feeling; Tense.

Aside from Tsuna-who’s casually pouring tea in each of their cups-both Chrome and Mukuro who were still under the influence of the warmth, has literally latched themselves on both sides of the fluffy brunet, to Kyoya’s irate. It didn’t help that the rest of the guardians-especially Takeshi and Hayato-were glaring at the mists for showing such an intimate display of affection.

“So,” Tsuna begins, putting the tea pot down, “I presume this is about the warmth?”

The four newcomers exchanged glances. Takeshi begins, “Yes, but we have also-“

“Though about harmonising with me?” Tsuna cuts, unable to roll his eyes at how obvious their request is. Well, considering that Kyoya forced their harmonisation, and the mists kept courting and pleading him non-stop, it’s to be expected. But that’s exactly what is causing the fluffy brunet to get irritated. All of his guardians, his destined guardians, decide just at the last moment that they realise Tsuna is their sky and are chasing him around like headless chickens just to have the warmth back.

Tsuna is starting to regret his decision in planting sky flames since childhood.

When he notices the increase stiffness, Tsuna gestured Takeshi to continue, who reluctantly did so.

“…Yes. And while I-“ a jab to the right by Hayato- “-I mean we-we were not able to understand your hints, we would like to make up, if we can.”

“And how do you plan on doing that?” Tsuna retorts, “You’re only here for the warmth, am I correct? It’s not like harmonisation is necessary for me to do it. I can do it right now and we can go our separate ways-“

**“Absolutely not.”**

The fluffy brunet instantly shuts up, flinching at Hayato’s darkening aura as his flames- _god, his deranged flames_ -spark everywhere in the room, making Tsuna whimper as he shrunk himself to be smaller. And in a flash, both mists growl, angered by the whimpered sound and Kyoya also joined in with his tonfas appearing out of nowhere. The rest of the guardians also prepared themselves, keeping their guard up for any incoming attacks.

“You’re not ever saying that again, Tsuna-sama,” Hayato threatens, the formal address caught all of the others off guards, but they came to their senses as the silvered continues, “You’re the rarest sky to ever exist, a true compassionate sky, and although I do and still am guilty for ignoring your signs and even treating you like shit, I am not throwing away the chances of being with someone who accepts me as who I am.”

Tsuna notices the pleading, and noted every word Hayato said. It really warmed his heart to hear from his guardian that they thought of him that way, and even though back then they weren’t close, Tsuna knew that Hayato did like Tsuna for who he was, but they just never had the chance to bond with each other properly. But still, Hayato had made him feel hurt when he was in a bad mood, and never exactly respected Tsuna as a person, but as a prisoner in the Vongola HQ.

“Hayato’s right,” Takeshi pipes in, “Although I know we weren’t close and I… and I ignored your issue with the bullies back then, I really did want to help but because it was none of my business, and I could risk myself in getting bullied as well, I… I ignored you. I know it’s not exactly enough for the pain I caused you, but I’d to renew our friendship-that is, if we can give it a try.”

Warmth floods his heart at Takeshi’s sweet words. It was true that Takeshi did treat him well and authentically enjoyed his company, but again, they never manage to form a bond due to Takeshi’s delusional belief that Tsunoe was the one who understood him, and hung out with him more. What also made Tsuna feel bitter is Takeshi’s cowardice of not helping him out during his hard times. The fluffy brunet can understand why Takeshi didn’t help him, but the guy was really popular, and if he helped Tsuna back in middle school, he would’ve been seen as the nicest guy-willing to help a dame kid and become even more popular. Then again, this could cause more harm than good, as the bullies would constantly mock him for _‘being smug that Takeshi helped him out’_.

“I agree with Tako-head and Yamamoto,” Ryohei speaks up, ignoring the dark aura of a certain storm burning holes behind his back, “Despite us not being friends, I did think you were an extremely kind guy, Sawada.”

Tsuna inwardly smiles. Out of all of them, Ryohei and himself never actually had a proper conversation since the boxer had enough workload to do, constantly fretting over his sister, being big bros with Tsunoe and his married life with Hana. However, when they do get to exchange a few sentences, Tsuna knew that the boxer was willing to help him, and had offered help with things Tsuna had difficulties with. But then again, the boxer didn’t help Tsuna when he come up to him and ask him for help.

“I also agree,” Lambo, the last one who was still munching on a cookie raises his hand, “I myself am aware that I can be bratty sometimes-“ Hayato scoffs- “and I’m aware this behavior makes me all arrogant or rude towards you, but… honestly? You treating me as if I was a sibling is… heartwarming.”

True to that. Tsuna had remembered many of their encounters with each other that Lambo loved to show off his skills and arrogance, demanding for grape candies and acting like he’s above people, similar to Skull. However, one thing that Tsuna notes is that Lambo addresses himself as third person, and psychologically speaking, it could mean that Lambo wants to show his importance, that his existence is important, which Tsuna had linked to Lambo’s past of trauma that made him this way. Lambo wants to be noticed, and Tsuna understands, but at times, he flexes too much of his… narcissism that it really gets out of hand.

Tsuna lets out a resignation sigh. In the end, the fluffy brunet couldn’t fully blame them for what they’ve gone through, and he can understand what they’ve seen that caused them to hate sky users. Tsuna himself also is at fault, since he himself had been the biggest coward out of all of them, wishfully thinking they’ll come to him, when instead, he could’ve form better bonds if he initiated the approach. If Tsuna had approached and essentially persisted them, then maybe their relationship would have a bond, and Tsuna could slowly reveal he was a sky.

“…Thank you.” Is all he could say.

This whole confrontation was an emotional rollercoaster that went from bitterness to fondness of memories.

Tsuna still couldn’t forgive, even if today clears up some doubts or misunderstanding.

…However, it isn’t impossible to rebuild their relationship, and forgive them in maybe 2 or 3 years, because as a compassionate sky, Tsuna even doubts he’ll forgive them in 18 years.

Lightly slapping both of the mists’ cheeks, and using his sky flames to soothe all of his guardians by gently wrapping his flames around their body, their guarded weapons were put away as each of them enjoy the warmth that now returns to them.

Tsuna will return the warmth. Will give them comfort in the chest..

But he won’t harmonise with them _-sans Kyoya, that bastard_. Won’t forgive. Not yet anyway.

They’ll mend their friendship, create bonds stronger than anything else. They’ll trust each other, where the sky entrusts his life and wishes to them.

There is a long road ahead of them, but this is simply the beginning.

 _Their_ Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFFFFFFF-FINALLY! IT'S DONE!
> 
> I am so sorry for the late chapter, but I did not expect this chapter to be OVER 9-FREAKING-000!! But here it is! Ending may seem rushed, but I'm. Fucking. DONE. DONEEE!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading this two shot, and be sure to look forward in reading the next upcoming chapter of Witch of Namimori, or a new story of KHR to come!


	3. Omake

“You guys didn’t tell my brother anything… right?” Tsuna eyes one of them, which everyone-excluding Kyoya-gives him a horrified look.

It had been a week after the confrontation, and their relationship had drastically improved after Tsuna agreed to return the warmth in order to stabilize them.

“Of-of course not!” Hayato looked offended, “I-we wouldn’t dare to have that bastard cage you again like before!”

“But aren’t you still working for Vongola?”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that,” Takeshi speak up, his easy-going smile plastered on his face, “We’ve resigned, all having better things to do.”

At that moment, Tsuna chokes on his cake bite, with Chrome patting his back to help him.

“Wh-what!?”

“Yep! I’ve actually been planning on maybe becoming a baseball coach, but I’m still debating on the idea as being a freelance bodyguard doesn’t sound bad too. After all, once you’ve entered the mafia world, there’s really a no way out.” - Takeshi

“But-“

“I’ve also resigned, since I’m married and would soon have an extreme family happening soon. I’m thinking of being a boxing coach, since it is the only thing I’m extremely good at.” - Ryohei

“But-“

“I have also resigned as well, Tsuna-sama. I’ve been thinking of taking up the piano again, a way to honour my mother, who was my piano teacher.” - Hayato

“But-“

“I’m also quitting. I won’t be working for Vongola, but I’ll still be working in the mafia since I was technically raised in it.” - Lambo

“Wh-what!? But-“

“A-ano, we’ve also resigned as well, Tsuna-sama.” “Kufufufu~ although it is ashamed I did not get to destroy Vongola, there are better things to do than some trivial group.” - Chrome & Mukuro

“But-“

“I’ve got no time to deal with herbivores.” - Kyoya

“Oh my god, can you guys not interrupt me?” Tsuna bursts.

“No.” They answered in unison.

Tsuna buries his head in his hands. Seriously, they’re all way too familiar with him. One of these days, Tsuna was sure he’ll announce that he has fully forgiven them-heck, even harmonise with them, but being reminded of his painful days, he’s determined to pass at least a year.

A smile blooms onto his face, as the sky watches his guardians happily interact with each other.

Selfishly, Tsuna is thankful that they’re no longer working for his brother and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some major changes in chapter 2, so if you're confused, do reread chapter 2 again. Anways, thank you for reading this!


End file.
